


Let Me Protect You

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pulled from their lives, Allison Argent and Lydia Martin were forced to become werewolves and went through various forms of abuse for a couple of years. They ran from their pack and found Derek Hale and joined his pack while adjusting back to everyday life for Lydia while Allison hides from her family. But there are risk when you run from a Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for [Thirteen94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteen94/pseuds/Thirteen94) and it became agreed that it needed to be read by everyone. And I wanted to post it for the beginning of Femslash February

Allison hit the ground as she gasped for breathe. Blood came out of her mouth and her nose. She made a fist as she tried to get up. But she felt Ennis grab a fist full of her hair, pulling her up. The first things she saw was Lydia, crying. Ennis made it clear if Lydia even tried to interfere, He would snap her neck. But Allison knew what she was doing. Their Alpha wasn’t good. In reality he was shit. That’s why Allison took the various beatings. To protect the others. Ennis grinned as he threw one last punch, knocking her to the ground.

“Remember what happens when you speak out of place like this bitch.” He said.

Allison lied on the ground, coughing. She watched everyone in blurry vision start to leave. She felt a kick to the ribs from Ennis before he left. She listened out for Lydia’s heart beat. She knew hers from the groups. She lied there for a bit before she felt hands on her. She was rolled over to her back and saw Lydia over her. She felt a tear drop hit her skin.

“You okay?” She said, choking on her words.

“Yeah.” Allison coughed out.

“Let’s get you in bed.” Lydia helped her up.

She helped Allison into the basement. It was the only place she was allowed to sleep. She was unwanted by any of the males in the pack because she was open about her sexuality and would fight off any guy who tried to make a move on her. Lydia had to sleep in Ennis’s bed, even though she hated his touch. 

She got her down and got her to her cot. She lied her down before she went looking for the first aid box she kept hidden. She wasn’t even suppose to be near Allison. She opened it, pulling out the alcohol and gaze. Lydia started to clean the blood and her cuts. Allison closed her eyes as she felt Lydia work.

“...He’s going to kill you one day.” Lydia said.

“He won’t. He needs the power.” Allison said.

“He considers you an omega. He’ll kill you.” Lydia brought her hands to her lap, “Allison, just run. Please.” She brushed her hair out of her face.

“I’m not....leaving you.” She looked up at her. Lydia bit her bottom lip.

“I rather you be safe then dead.” Lydia said.

Allison looked at her. “But I can’t leave you. If I leave...you come with me.” She said.

Lydia looked at her. She had thought about leaving before. Becoming an Omega. And she was sure Allison would come with her. But she was scared of Ennis. Finding them and possibly killing Allison because she disobeyed him. She was sure the only reason why Allison was still alive was to make Lydia do what he wanted. And she  _ hated _ what he did to her. She put down the gaze and took ahold of Allison’s hand. She gripped onto it tightly before they heard a roar. Lydia quickly gathered everything up and ran up the stairs.

If Ennis roared, Lydia had to run. Allison lied on the bed as the tears formed in her eyes. She knew what it meant. He made sure she could hear it. She heard Lydia cry for the longest time. Now she didn’t even make a whimper. She just heard the bed and Ennis. She put her hands over her ears, not even wanting to hear it.

* * *

Allison sat on the cot, her knees brought to her chest. She didn’t even go up. Not even to eat. She could her Lydia whisper to her, asking for her to come up. But she were return it with a no. She could hear everyone else talk about what happen yesterday. It made her not want to even go upstairs at all.

She had no idea what time it was. She was sure it was night time. There was no way to tell. All the windows were boarded up. A form of punishment to be deprived of moonlight. She heard the door open and she picked up the scent right away. Milk and Honey. Lydia. She saw her come down with a couple of bags.

“Lydia, what are you doing?” She asked as Lydia came over. She sat the bags down as she took a breath.

“Um, I’ve been gathering stuff for you to leave. Get out of here.” She said.

Allison shook her head no. “I’m not leaving without you.”

“Allison, look at the bags. How many do you see?” She said firmly.

She looked down and saw two bags. Was Lydia planning to leave with her? She slowly stood up and looked at her.

“You know he’ll come after you.”

Lydia nodded her head. “I know but I can’t risk another night where you get into a fight and come close to death. I know the girls appreciate you standing up for them so they helped me get the bags together. Mostly clothes and money. Even a first aid kit in yours. We can run tonight though I’m sure the moon is going to be rough on you.” 

“Where are we going to go?”

“You’re going to hate it but Beacon Hills. It’s the closest town and I’ve heard there’s an Alpha there.”

“I can’t. You know that.”

“Yet we’ll be protected at the same time. We need to go.” Lydia said.

She had a point. As much as she didn’t want to go back, they had too. Allison nodded her head and picked up a bag causing Lydia to smile. She picked up the other bag and took ahold of her hand. Being able to hold her hand again made her heart skip a beat. Lydia started to headed up the stairs with Allison.

Quietly they got out of the house and once they hit the woods, they started to run. Allison would look up at the sky. Half a moon. In a few days it would be a full moon and she had no idea how it would affect her. Lydia would look back at her, to make sure she was still with her. 

They came to a stop when they heard the howl of an alpha. 

“He knows.” Allison said.

“Let’s keep running.” Lydia grip her hand even more as they ran.

Allison could hear Lydia’s heart pick up. She was scared that Ennis would catch up with them. He would kill her or force Allison to watch him take Lydia. Either way, Allison would be the one to suffer. And both girls didn’t want that.

They had no idea how long they had been running. It felt like hours. They came to a cliff and could see Beacon Hills. Lydia smiled as she took a breathe. She was home. After two years she was home. She looked at Allison who looked scared to death. Then again, she had every right to be.

Lydia tugged on her arm before they started to walk. She didn’t know what the plan was. She was sure Allison was going to refuse to go home but she was resourceful. She would find somewhere to stay. Lydia would have to think of a lie to keep her safe. They went missing together so if one showed up without the other, police would question her. That was going to be fun. Having to go around saying Allison was still missing.

Allison picked up on something as they were moving. She stopped as she looked around, trying to pick it up. Lydia noticed and stood close to her. Allison had some of the best hearing and scent tracking ability. And Lydia felt horrible for the things she heard in the house.

“Anything?” Lydia asked.

“Wolves.” She said as her eyes shifted to a golden color. 

They turned their heads when they heard a growl. They saw a set of golden eyes come out of trees belonging to a blonde female. They can see the fangs coming out. Allison started to growl and she heard a second one. Allison turned and saw a large black guy come out with glowing gold eyes. Allison flexed her fingers, letting her claws out. The girl started to walk towards her.

“Erica!” They heard causing the girl to stop. They all turned to see a guy standing there. Short spiky black hair with a matching scruff. He wore a leather jacket over a grey shirt and black jeans with boots. He walked towards Allison and Lydia.

“What are you two doing here?” He asked causing Allison to growl some more.

“Allison stop.” Lydia whispered. She kept growling causing Lydia to grab her.

“Allison STOP!” Lydia said which had no luck. The guy looked at them and his eyes flashed red. Allison’s growling came to a stop. Lydia looked at him.

“You’re the Alpha.” She said.

“I am. So answer my question. Why are two omegas doing here? Hunters roam this forest.” He said.

“We ran from our pack hoping to join another one.”  Lydia said. 

“Why?” The girl asked.

“Look at her,” Lydia looked at Allison, “See those cuts and bruises? Our alpha did that too her for standing up to him hurting the other females in the pack. She stood up to him and he beats her. He also tends to starves her of moon light.”

“What about you?” She looked at the other guy. Her heart picked up to all four could hear it.

“She’s not ready to talk about it Boyd,” The Alpha walked closer to them, “So you figure I would take you in right away?”

“I know we have to earn your trust but she could have been killed the next time he wanted to beat the shit out of her. Please help us.” Lydia begged.

The Alpha nodded his head. “What are your names?”

“I’m Lydia and she’s Allison.”

“Wait. Lydia Martin?” The girl came closed which caused Allison to growl again.

Lydia looked and saw her eyes were still glowing as well as her fangs. She brought her hand up, touching her face causing Allison to look at her. The golden eyes went back to the shade of brown Lydia loved. Lydia gave her a smile before she looked at the girl.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Derek...they’ve been missing for two years and were turned to werewolves. We need to get the home.” Erica said turning to the Alpha.

“No.” Allison said quickly spoke.

“Do you not want to go home?” Derek asked.

“I don’t. She needs to. I can survive on my own.” Allison said. Derek nodded his head.

“Alright. How long have you been running?” He asked.

“Since seven. What time is it?” Lydia asked.

“Almost midnight. This one night I’ll help you out.” Derek said.

“What about a pack?” Lydia asked.

“In the morning. Come on.” Derek started to walk.

* * *

Allison and Lydia sat on the couch as Boyd brought them some plates. The hunger from not eating for a couple of days. She took the food off the plate without even the plate coming near. The sight caused Lydia to smile and Boyd to grin.

“Hungry?” He asked.

“She hasn’t eaten in days. She tends to refuse to come up the day after Ennis hit her. I sneak her food downstairs.” Lydia said as she took the plate from Boyd.

“Ennis sounds like a horrible Alpha. Why hasn’t someone stood up and taken his power?” Boyd asked. Allison looked at him.

“What?” She asked with her mouth full.

“Derek told us a beta or even an omega can take the power of an Alpha from one by killing.” Boyd said.

“...I could have fought back and killed him?” Allison said. Lydia looked at her.

“He would have killed you.” She said. 

“But I could have become the alpha to make sure you were safe. That everyone was safe.” Allison made a fist. Lydia sat the plate to the side and took ahold of her hand.

“Allison, you know I wouldn’t let you even try. Even when you fight back....” She gripped onto her hand. Allison looked at it and then up at her.

“...I know.” She said as Derek came out with an older guy. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and the one thing that caused the two girls to stare at him was how deep the v-neck he was wearing. Boyd looked at the two.

“What’s the plan?” He asked.

“In the morning, Peter’s going to take Lydia to the Police station. He’s going to tell them he found her in the woods and let her sleep before bringing her there. Then I’m sure you’ll be enrolled in school after a while which Boyd, Erica, and Isaac can watch over you for Allison.” Derek said.

“What about Allison?” Boyd asked.

“She’ll stay here. You’re going to be weak and if you really have been out of moonlight for a while, the full moon is going to be hell on you. You’re staying here so we can help you.” The other guy said.

“Like what, lock me in the basement?” Allison said scarsactilly.

“Well we can send you back to Ennis without her but I’m pretty sure you were kept around to make Lydia listen. Am I right?” The guy spoke. The second he was done, Allison jumped out of the couch and grabbed him by the throat with her fangs and gold eyes showing.

“You have no right to speak.” She growled.

“Oh I do. You might have been able to kill Ennis but you couldn’t. Why is that? Don’t want to give into the wolf?” He snarled.

“Peter stop.” Derek said as he took Allison’s hand off his neck.

“Oh why should I? She’s harmless. I beat she took those beating because she couldn’t fight back cause she was scared.”

“SHUT UP!” Lydia yelled. They all turned to her and saw her golden eyes. She looked at Peter as she stood up.

“You don’t have the right to even speak about what happen to us.” She growled. Derek dropped Allison’s hand and looked at him.

“Leave us now.” He said. Peter gave him a look before he left. Derek looked at Boyd.

“You too.” He said.

Boyd nodded his head and walked out of the room. Derek sighed and looked at Lydia, who’s eyes went back to green. He looked at Allison who still had gold eyes. He walked over to her.

“You don’t have much control do you?” He asked. Allison looked at her.

“What?” She asked.

“Lydia’s eyes are already back to normal. Yours haven’t. You were like that in the woods until she touched you. I take it Ennis never really taught you control.” He said. Allison looked at Lydia and then at Derek.

“She learned...I had to on my own.” Allison said.

“And it doesn’t work it seems...You two aren’t safe at all on your own. I’ll teach you control. Both of you. Even if you have it, still helps to work on it.” He said.

“Does this mean we’re in your pack?” Lydia asked. Derek look in between the two girls.

“Not yet. We’ll see how you get along with the others,” He said, “Just eat, shower, and rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Lydia said.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Lydia sat in the police car, looking at her house. It went like Derek said and she had to tell them she didn’t know where Allison was. She couldn’t even go back to the Hale mansion though when the full moon comes around, she would have to sneak out unless she gets to school quicker than plan and Erica could get her out.

“You ready Lydia?” the police officer asked.

Lydia nodded her head before they got out of the car. She looked around and noticed Allison and Derek were on the opposite side of the road behind the trees. Of course Allison would want to watch. Lydia walked up to the door and took a deep breathe when she reached it. She was positive she was going to burst into tears when she saw her mother. She watch the officer knock on the door.

The door open after a couple of seconds and she saw her mother standing there. Tears started to form as Lydia gave her a smile. She wanted to say hi but she went to her and hugged her mother, bursting into tear. Natalie started to do the same and kissed her daughter on the head.

Allison smiled as she watched the reunion. Last night before Lydia fell asleep, Allison lied on the floor and listen to everything she was sure her mother would do when she showed up at the house. Feed her, try to take her shopping, smother her to death in general. Allison knew she missed her mother. Natalie Martin even treated her like a mother. Derek looked at her.

“You know it’s going to get harder to see her now she’s home right?” He asked.

“I’ll sneak into her room like I use too at night. But Lydia deserves to be home. Especially with what she went through.” Allison said as she looked at him.

“I take it you won’t talk about what happen to her while you were with Ennis.” He said.

“No I won’t. Not unless she wants too.” She said. Derek nodded his head.

“I’m taking it was that bad there.”

“You have no idea.” She said. Derek nodded his head.

“Alight. Let’s get to the mansion so we can figure out a game plan for you since you refuse to go home.” Derek started to walk away.

Allison looked back at the Martin’s house before she started to follow him. It was surprising how close the two homes were. As they walk through the woods, every twig snap or animal cry caused Allison to stop and looked around. Derek looked at her at one point and put his hands in his pocket as he watched her. 

“How good is it?” He asked.

“What?” She looked at him.

“Your hearing? You keep looking around as we walk and the other Betas don’t look as much as you do.” Derek said.

“Oh...I would be in the basement and I could hear Lydia, floors above me. I could even hear her heartbeat.” She said.

“What about scent?”

“I’m not sure. Before I could see someone come down the stairs, I could tell who it was. Lydia’s I knew of course.” Derek picked up something. Each time Allison would talk about Lydia, she sent off pheromones. 

“Lydia’s very special to you. Isn’t she?”

“Yeah. Before all this...she was my girlfriend. And then Ennis took her from me.” She looked like she was about to cry. Derek walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s over now. Alright? I won’t force you two to go back.” He said.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Welcome. Now come on.” He said.

* * *

Lydia sat on her bed, going through the yearbook before Allison and her were bitten. She flipped to Allison’s photo and grinned. She got there a week before photos were taken. Though on her second day, she shaved off half of her hair to both piss off her parents and she wanted to as well. Though shaving her head didn’t attract her to the first place.

She heard a knock on the window and saw Allison there. Lydia smiled as she went over and opened it. Allison came in and gave her a smile. They looked at each other, wanting to do something but they couldn’t. And they both knew why. Allison looked at her feet.

“Um, yeah.” She said which caused Lydia to chuckle.

“Just like two years ago.” Lydia walked over to the bed. Allison nodded her head.

“Yeah….how was it being with your mom again?” She asked as Lydia took a seat.

“Great. She wants me to go to therapy because she knows something happen and they think you're dead.” Lydia said.

“What did you tell her?”

“I’m not ready to talk about what happen to someone. And I told her I want to go back to school soon. I don’t want to stay in the house alone all the time. And my mom works there too so she can watch me.” Allison walked over to the bed and sat down. She saw the yearbook and grinned.

“I forgot I did this. I had to cut it off after we were bitten.” Allison said.

“Well you waited a while before you cut it. Though punk you was very hot.” Lydia smirked causing Allison to smile.

“Well, maybe punk Allison might return.” Allison said.

“I would love to see that. So is Derek going to have a pack meeting about us?” Lydia asked. Allison nodded her head.

“Yeah. I don’t know how you can get out for it. I can’t come back and go hey, I’m taking your daughter out.” Allison said.

“...Maybe I could with Erica. Mom didn’t know all my friends from before so Erica could come get me. I’m going to overthink this.” Lydia said.

“Yeah...I just wanted to check on you and all. Derek doesn’t want me leaving the mansion since I haven’t been in moonlight in a while.” Allison got off the bed and rubbed the back of her neck.

Just being around Lydia was making her nervous. They didn’t get to spend time with each other. If they did, it wasn’t for long. If they were by themselves, Ennis would find out and take Lydia away and lock Allison up. He hated her. He knew Lydia would have stayed with Allison but he wanted her. Lydia looked up at her.

“...can you stay the night?” she asked. Allison looked at her.

“I-I-I don’t know. What if I get like I was last night? I could hurt you.” Lydia got out of the bed and walked over to her. She gently cupped Allison’s face, causing her to flinch a little, and gave her a smile.

“You wouldn’t hurt me. And beside, I can handle you. I’m a werewolf too.” She said as her thumbs rubbed her cheekbones. Allison looked down at her.

“...ok.” She said. Lydia smiled.

“Thank you.” She said softly. Allison smiled.

“I’ll sleep on the floor. I couldn’t settle in the bed during the day.” She said.

“Do you want a blanket at least? And a pillow?” Lydia asked.

“Blanket please.” She said. Lydia nodded and went to her bed. She pulled a blanket out from under the covers and handed it to Allison.

“I take it you want to go to bed early?” Allison asked.

“Yeah. It’s been a long day with me. Spent most of the day at the police station then mom feed me like there’s no tomorrow and wanted to take me shopping to get me new clothes and anything. We’re going to do that tomorrow actually. Want me to sneak some clothes for you?” She asked causing Allison to smile.

“No. Derek and Erica are going to do that for me. Plus stuff to put in the room they are going to give me.” She said, “Is it weird I don’t know what I need cause of the last two years?”

Lydia shook her head no. “I think that’s normal. They might just get the necessities.” Lydia said.

“Yeah...well...get some sleep.” Allison took off her shoes before she lied down on the floor.

Lydia smiled as she lied down on the bed. She looked down as Allison as she stretched out on the floor. Lydia smiled as she watched her bundle the blanket up and put her head on it. She turned off her lamp before she went to sleep.

* * *

Lydia woke up to bedroom door opening and Natalie coming through the door. She could hear Allison’s breathing. She wasn’t sure where she was but Allison had to be awake before her mother came into the room. Lydia sat up and looked at her.

“Morning mom.” She said.

“Hey sweetie. I just wanted to make sure you were still here. It’s hard to believe your back still.” She said as she walked over and sat down on the bed. 

“It’s hard to believe I’m home too.” She said giving her a smile. Natalie pulled her daughter in and kissed her on the head.

“I’m happy your home...Mind if I ask you something?” She asked. Lydia could her heart pick up a bit.

“What is it?” she asked.

“...Do you know what happen to Allison?”

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. She had to practice this will Peter a few times. “No. Um, when we were taken, we were separated. I didn’t see her since.” Lydia looked down as her hands. It was sadly the truth. They were and but she would sneak to see her but punished if she saw her.

Natalie nodded her head. “Hopefully they’ll find her soon. I know her parents feel horrible.” She said. Lydia then picked up Allison’s heartbeat pick up.

“I figure. But Allison’s strong. She can handle herself.” Lydia nodded her head. Natalie nodded and patted her on the leg.

“Yeah. I’m going to make breakfast and then when you’re ready, we’ll head off to shop. Sound like a plan?” Natalie asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be down in a few.” Lydia said.

“Alright.” Natalie gave her a smile as she stood up and left. She closed the door behind her and Lydia looked around.

“Ally?” She said softly. She felt her bed move and looked over and saw Allison pulling herself out from under the bed. Lydia couldn’t help but to grin at her.

“Did you hear my mom come up before she walked in?” She asked as Allison stood up.

“Yeah. It was the quickest place for me to hide.” Allison reached down and picked up her shoes to put on.

“Makes sense. Going back to the manson?”

“Yeah. I’m sure Derek is going to fuss at me for this. Um, I’ll see you later.” Allison gave her a smile.

“I’ll see you later.” She watched Allison open the window and jump out.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison sat in the corner of the room as she looked at everything. Erica and Derek got alot of things for her. Bedspreads, lamps, bags of clothes, even a iPhone with a dock. Made her wonder how much money Derek had. She hasn’t unpack any of it. She didn’t know even how to handle all of this being hers now.

She turned her head to the door before the person came in sight. Isaac. She saw him around the house but didn’t go near him. Then again, she didn’t go near anyone who wasn’t Lydia. He looked at the room before he looked at her.

“You haven’t touch anything. Not even the phone.” He walked over to dresser and picked up the box.

“...I haven’t been given anything in two years and if I somehow gotten something, it was taken from me.” She said. Isaac put the box down and sat on the bed.

“I understand. Derek suggested I properly introduce myself. I’m Isaac. I live here too.” He said.

“I’ve heard you around the house.” Allison said.

“Yeah. Derek said you have really good hearing and smell.” He said.

“All I could do back at the other pack was listen to everything.”

Isaac nodded his head. “...Then you know Derek told me about what happen. Well from what Lydia told him.”

“What about it?”

“I know what you went through Well with being locked up. I was locked in a freezer for most of my life.” He said. Allison looked at him. His heart was steady. He wasn’t lying.

Allison glupped, “Really?”

“Yeah. My dad abused me. Derek thinks I can help you. Yeah our cases are different but we were both locked up and beaten.” 

“So I have someone to talk to about it?” Isaac nodded his head.

“Yeah. When you’re ready though.” He said.

“...I don’t know when I’ll be ready.” She said.

“Fair.” Derek came into the room and looked at everything.

“Was it a shock to see this was all for you?” He asked pointing to it. Allison nodded her head. Derek walked over and picked up the phone box and tossed it to her. She caught and looked at him.

“Even in you don’t touch anything else, keep the phone on you. All the pack’s numbers are in there and you can talk to Lydia on it too. Facechat if she has a iPhone. But you will need that all times, especially if you go out to run and get lost.” He said.

Allison opened the box and pulled out the black iPhone. It was bigger and thinner then she remembered iPhones used to be. She turned it on and unlocked it. No password, that was good. She pulled up the contacts and saw Derek, Peter, Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson? Who was Jackson? She looked through the phone. It only had the simple needs. Plus some apps she didn’t think she was ever going to use. She looked at Derek.

“Thanks,” She said, “But who’s Jackson?”

“A narcissistic pretty boy who thinks he’s too good to show up here if it isn’t a pack meeting or a full moon.” Isaac said causing Derek to grin. 

“You’ll meet him right before the full moon. We’ll have a pack meeting to talk about how to handle you and Lydia.” Derek said.

“Lydia has control during full moons. You don’t have to worry about her.” Allison messed with the phone in her hands.

“But we still have to worry about you. We’ll talk about it when it comes to it.” He said.

* * *

Lydia walked down the halls with Erica as she smiled. She was happy to be back in school. Her mother got her re-enrolled quickly, with Lydia peresting. She couldn’t stay at home. So going to school was the best thing for her. She found out Allison asked Erica, Boyd, and Isaac to watch out for her since she couldn’t. Plus Erica gave Lydia her Allison’s number and she had been texting her during classes.

Mostly on what Lydia was learning because Allison only sat on the couch, watching Netflix and Hulu. Peter and Derek left her alone in the manson. She was happy she got to watch Parks and Recreation again. And she started to watch Buffy again. Lydia knew she was happy about that. They used to spend nights watching it. And Allison knew the musical episode by heart.

Erica looked Lydia, “Remember where your locker is?” She asked.

“817.” Lydia said with a smile. Erica smirked.

“I’m going to drop off my books. And you don’t have to follow me.” Lydia gave her a smile. Erica nodded as Lydia headed to her locker.

She quickly headed over and put in her combination. When she looked at it, it was bare. It might stay bare because she really couldn’t put any pictures of her and Allison in there. She would figure something out. She swapped out her books and closed it, being scared of someone there. Pretty boy. Short brown hair and blue eyes.

“Lydia Martin.” He said.

“So you’ve been paying attention to the news. And don’t even asked about going out if I need comfort or anything.” She said with a smirk.

“Not why I’m here. When did it happen?” He asked. Lydia gave him a look. She gripped on her bag.

“I don’t know what your talking about.”

“The bite. When?”

“Listen, leave me alone.” Lydia started to walk away but he grabbed her by the arm.

“Answer me!” He yelled and it caused Lydia to freeze.

Ennis popped in her head from the pain this guy was causing. Bruises took a while to heal. She saw Ennis grabbing her and throwing her to the side. Reality came back and she jerked her arm out of his grasp, pushing herself into the lockers.

“GET OFF OF ME!” She screamed.

The guy looked like he was about to panic. Next thing the guy knew was Boyd had him pinned against a locker as Erica came running over to Lydia. By the time she got there, the redhead was sobbing and students were gathering around. Natalie made her way through the crowd and came over to Lydia.

“Lydia, are you okay?” She asked.

“Get him away.” She sobbed. Natalie looked at Boyd.

“Vernon, let him go.” He wasn’t moving.

“BOYD!” Erica snapped. He looked at her then back at the guy, letting him go.

“Help me get her to the counselor's office.” Natalie said to Erica.

The blonde nodded and gently helped Lydia. They walked her to the office and sat her down in a chair, closing the door behind her. Erica took ahold of her hands as Natalie sat down beside her. She brushed the hair out of her face as Lydia took deep breathes in.

She was trying to get the images out of her head. Ennis grabbing her all the time. Screaming at her when he wanted something. It was flooding her head. It might have been a few days but she hadn't thought about what happen at the house. But she started to think about Allison and she started to calm down. She looked at her mother.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to assume what happen has to be connected to what happen where ever you were.” She took ahold of Lydia’s hand which caused Lydia to hold onto her hand tightly.

She nodded her head. “Yeah.”

“Alright. I think you should go home for the day. I don’t want you to stay here and be thinking about what happen.” She said.

“Mom, I’m fine.” Lydia said.

“No. You’re going home. Erica, I know you’ve been kind to help Lydia but would it be too much to ask for you to talk her home?” Natalie asked.

“Yeah. Come on.” Erica helped Lydia up. They started to walk out.

“I’ll take you to see Allison.” She said.

* * *

Allison sat at the table, trying to muffle her laughter from the amount of mustard on Peter’s shirt. Didn’t help she just watched Once More with Feeling so she had the song in her head about the mustard. Plus she squirt it on him. Derek saw it and couldn’t help but to grinned. It had been only a couple of days but she was starting to open up. Especially because she was able to talk to Lydia. But when they heard a car pull in, they all turned to the door.

“Who could that be?” Peter asked.

“Allison, go up to your room.” Derek said. Allison nodded her head as she hurried out of the room and up the stairs.

Derek headed to the door with Peter behind them. He was ready to fight if it was Ennis or hunters. He opened the door and relaxed seeing it was Erica and Lydia. He gave Peter a look to get Allison. The Alpha turned to the betas.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” He asked.

“Lydia, um, well…” Erica didn’t know how to explain it.

“I had a flashback…” She said.

Derek looked at her as they came up the stairs. “What happen?” He asked.

“Jackson grabbed and yelled at her. Nobody told him about her.” Erica said.

“Where did he grab you?” They turned to see Allison at the door. And right away, they could tell she’s mad. Lydia hurried over to her.

“Allison I’m okay. It’s alright.” She put her hands on Allison’s arms and they all saw her flinch from it. Allison studied Lydia, looking for any sign. But nothing.

“...Where did he grab you?” She asked.

Lydia sighed, “My arm.”

“And Jackson is your beta right?” Allison looked at Derek.

“Yes. I will talk to him about Lydia. You can’t go after him. Remember you’re still missing, maybe dead by now.” He said. Allison clenched her jaw as she made fist. They heard a growl emit from her throat. Lydia got into her eye sight.

“Allison, I’m okay. Let’s go watch something. You said you saw Heathers on there and you know I like Heathers.” Lydia said.

“...it’s been two years since you saw it.” Allison muttered.

“Yeah. Let’s go watch it. Can you go set it up?” Lydia asked. Allison took a deep breathe in before she nodded her head. She went back into the house. Lydia looked at Derek and Erica.

“You know the moment she meets Jackson, he’s going to have a bloody nose right?” Lydia said.

“Yeah. We’ll have to separate them because they’ll meet on the full moon.” Derek said. Lydia nodded her head.

“And she’s going to be more animal like that night.” Lydia said.


	4. Chapter 4

Allison sat on the bed, watching Lydia do her math homework. She didn’t even understand what she was doing. Math was confusing her. Then again, Lydia was a genius. She knew two forms of Latin, French, and working on Spanish. She was also in AP classes. She had to be in them again. 

Allison looked up at her face. She was focused on working on it. The brunette missed this look on her face. It was the same with her smile. Lydia looked up at her and noticed the stare. She gave her a smile which caused Allison to smirk.

“What are you looking at?” she asked.

“You.” Allison asked.

“Really? All I’m doing in my homework.” 

“I know.” She said.

“Do you want me to give you the laptop so you can watch something?” Lydia asked.

“You know I spent two years doing nothing but staring at spots in the wall.”

“True. But you can’t be entertained by watching me.”

“I am. Don’t worry.” Allison said with a smile.

“Creeper.” Lydia laughed as Allison lied on the bed.

Lydia took her books and put them on the floor. She lied down and looked at Allison in the eye. She gently reached over, Allison carefully watched her hand and moved a bit when she made contact with her head. But when she felt Lydia’s fingers on her scalp, she closed her eyes. The touch of her fingers always made her relax. Especially when she had shaved off half her hair. After they were first bitten, Lydia would do this to relax her when she couldn’t control the shift. Well she would until Ennis dragged Lydia away from her.

Lydia smiled as she watched Allison relax. She knew Allison was by herself alot at the Hale manson. Plus she was someone who was put on the edge because of what happen to them. She knew Allison craved physical contact too but she flinched every time someone would touch her. Even with Lydia. 

“I missed this.” Allison muttered.

“Me running my fingers through your hair?” Lydia whispered. 

“Yeah and being here again.” She said.

Lydia smiled. “Well we’re back here and won’t leave.” She said.

“Good cause I’m not leaving you again.” Allison said with a smile on her face. Lydia bit her bottom lip. She was sure if she tried to kiss Allison, it would result in a bad freakout. She opened her eyes and looked at her.

“I’m thinking about cutting my hair again.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Not sure if I’ll cut it half off again but I’m going to do something. I liked not having my hair as long as it was. But I was thinking of like both sides like a mohawk.” 

Lydia grinned. “Mohawk hm? Punk werewolf indeed.”

Allison smiled up at her. “Yeah. But I’m also keen in shaving it all off.” 

“That’s very punk.” 

“What do you think?” Allison moved her head to rest ontop of her arm.

“Well,” Lydia mimic Allison’s body, “I think you do what you think will suit you the best and what you like the best. And I’m sure I’ll love it.” Allison smiled.

“So do whatever?”

“Do whatever.” Lydia said.

“Alright.” Allison said with a smile.

* * *

Allison sat at the table with Isaac and Erica as she went through ideas for her hair. She was planning to do it after the full moon. Because her main focus was on control. And Derek had been getting her ready for it. He told her there were two ways to gain control. Find an anchor is one of them like Derek said his was anger. Then there was a focus tool. And Allison was sure she wouldn’t be able to do that.

They heard the door open and saw Lydia and Boyd come in. Allison put her phone down and smiled as she came over. The other three betas quickly took noticed of the look of the two and grinned. They could tell they were still in love.

“Hey how was school?” Allison asked.

“It was good. How have you been? It’s your first full moon in a while.” Lydia took a seat beside her. Allison showed Lydia her palms and the scabbing over them.

“Um, I’ve been having some trouble. Derek’s been helping me.” She said. Lydia attempted to reach out to it but she hesitated. Allison gulped as she put her hands in her lap.

“Well, hopefully tonight isn’t going to be horrible.” She said as the door opened again.

They turned and saw someone else walk in. Jackson. Lydia got up and started to walk backwards. Allison looked at her then at him causing her to stand up. They heard a growl come out of her as she looked at him.

“What’s wrong with her?” He asked.

“Are you the one who grabbed her the other day?” Allison asked as her eyes started to glow. Jackson arched an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked.

“When you grabbed her and caused her to have an attack?” She asked walking towards him.

“Allison relax.” Isaac said.

“Answer me!” Allison snapped.

“I apologized to her the next day!” Jackson said.

Allison didn’t care. She tackled him to the ground and started to throw punches at him. Isaac ran over and pulled her off, taking the claw damage from her trying to get out. She let out a roar as she tried to get at Jackson. 

The beta looked up, his face bloody. He got up and looked at the other betas. “What the hell?!” He asked.

“Stay away from her!” Allison yelled.

“ALLISON!” They heard Derek yell and Allison quickly reverted back to normal. They saw Derek and Peter standing in the doorway. Derek looked at them and turned to Jackson.

“You deserve this. If you would come when I tell you too, you would have known about Lydia and Allison wouldn’t had hit you,” He said.

“Sorry I had a game.” Jackson said.

“So? Boyd missed it. But I’ll say this, piss Allison off again, I won’t stop her. Cause if she can take a beating, I’m sure as hell she can give one.” He said as Isaac let her go. Jackson looked at Allison who was still glaring at him. He nodded his head in understandment. 

“Good. Boyd, Lydia, you’re pushing it. The moon rises in twenty. Lydia, how much control do you have again?” Derek asked. She looked at him.

“I can control myself during full moons.” She said.

“So Allison is the only one without full control?” Peter asked.

“Are we counting Jackson who’s shifts when he gets crotchy during the full moons.” Isaac said causing Jackson to look at him and snarled.

“He won’t shift right away under the moon. Allison, come with me. You too Peter.” Derek said. Allison looked at Lydia who gave her a smile.

Allison gave her a smile before she started to follow the two. Derek lead them in the basement and Allison closed the door behind her. They came down the stairs and what was at the bottom caused Allison to freeze. It almost looked like Ennis’s. Except for some poles and there were some boxes. Her breathing and heart rate started to pick up. Derek noticed Allison.

“Don’t worry. We’re only going to keep you here for tonight while we work on your control.” Derek said. He looked at Peter. “Get the talismen.”

Peter nodded as he went to a drawer in a corner. He pulled one out, grabbed something, and then closed it. He came over and handed Allison a grey, stone circle. She looked at it and noticed the trislkerion on it. Her fingers ran across the surface, feeling it slightly risen from the base. Derek looked at her.

“We used this tool to help betas learn control. Each of the spiral means something. Alpha, Beta, and Omega.” Derek said.

“We all can rise and fall to each status. I was an Alpha and now I’m a Beta. Derek was a Beta and now the Alpha. And even an Alpha can be an Omega. Understand?” Peter said.

Allison nodded her head. “Yeah. So what am I supposed to do with this?” She asked.

“Focus and repeat. Alpha, Beta, Omega.” Derek said. Allison looked at him.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes.” He said. Allison shook her head and gave it back to him.

“I don’t think I can.” She said.

“You didn’t even try.” Peter said.

“I tried focus...On Lydia...It didn’t work.” She said. Peter and Derek looked at her.

“You tried to make Lydia your anchor and it didn’t work?” Peter asked.

“...I would hear everything Ennis did to her. So...focusing on her...was hard.” Allison lowered her head. Derek nodded her head.

“What stopped you from turning when you fought Ennis?” Derek asked.

“Getting punched in the face.” Allison said. She looked out the window and noticed the dark sky. “How much time till the moon rises?” She asked.

Peter looked at the watch on his wrist. “Ten minutes. Derek, you’ve been working with her all morning and the full moon is rising. We’ll have to restrain her.” Peter said.

“He’s been going over the ways of control.” Allison said as she started to pick up her breathing.

“I was hoping to find her anchor.” Derek said.

“Well it’s too late.” Peter went over to a trunk. He brought it over and opened it.

Next thing Allison heard was chains rattling. She remember back to the beginning. Ennis chained her up to get her to submit. She started to walk backwards as she felt the wolf started to take over. Derek looked at her as he noticed claws started to come out. Peter dropped the chains when he noticed. Allison’s eyes started to glow again. 

“Allison, calm down.” Derek said. She snarled as her fangs came out.

“Derek, we’re going to have to hold her down.” Peter said. Derek nodded his head.

They ran at her but Allison quickly got out of the way. She found the window and jumped up and crawled through it before she started to run. The uncle and nephew looked at each other before they ran upstairs. They looked at the betas but Derek more at Lydia.

“She got out. She doesn’t have an anchor and I’m sure hunters are out there.” Derek said.

“Wait, she’s feral?” Erica asked.

“Right now yes. We have to get out there and find her.” Derek looked at her.

Lydia didn’t waste a second before she ran out of the house. She knew the others were right behind her. She wanted to call out for her but if there were hunters roaming around, it was a bad idea. She wasn’t even sure where Allison would go. She didn’t want to be back in Beacon Hills. The only place would be...Lydia’s house. Allison would come there all the time to escape her parents harping on her for various things. Lydia made her way tolds her home.

As she was coming upon it, she saw a blur run by but freeze. Gold eyes turned onto her and Lydia stood her ground. Allison had shifted all the way and didn’t even look like she was going to turn back to normal. Lydia slowly approached her, with a hand out in clear view of the wolf’s sight.

“Allison, it me.” She said softly.

Lydia watched her tilt her head and heard a growl coming from her. Lydia gave her a smile as she got closer. When she was close enough, she reached out for her hand but Allison stepped back and growled even louder. Lydia gave her a gently smile as she started to tear up. This wasn’t Allison but she knew she was there.

“Allison, please. It’s me. We suffered in hell for two years.” She said.

When she got close to her hand, Allison swiped at her, hitting Lydia’s arm. Lydia grabbed it as Allison roared but it didn’t last for long. Derek matched hers and Lydia looked at him. Glowing red eyes and he was fully shifted, ready to fight. Allison charged at him, tackling him to the ground before she started to swipe at him. Derek caught her by the arms and threw her over his head. Lydia watched as she hit a tree.

“Derek stop.” She started to cry out but the Alpha didn’t hear her.

He got up and ran over to her as she got up. He swiped down, hitting her on the chest before he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Allison looked at him growling as she got up. She even snapped a couple of times at him before she charged at him, wrapping his arms around his waist and rushing him into a tree.

When his back hit it, she threw a fury of attacks at him, ripping shreds of his clothes and breaking his skin. He blocked one of the strikes before he punched her in the face. She stumbled backwards as she shook her head. Derek took some steps towards her before he kicked her in the gut. After his foot went down, he threw another punch and switched back and forth between punches and his claws.

Allison landed on the ground, face covered in blood and her chest was bleeding from the earlier strike. She looked up at Derek as he came forward. She started to snarl and get up again, but struggled to do so, causing Derek to raise his arm but someone got in the way. Lydia got in the way. She was fully shifted and let out a roar at Derek.

He shifted back and looked at her. “What are you doing?! She’s wild!” He yelled.

“You aren’t going to hit her again!” Lydia yelled, “Cause you’re going through me if you try.” She looked over her shoulder and saw Allison staring at the two. Her eyes shifting back and forth between the Alpha and the Beta. Derek looked at her before he took some steps back, letting Lydia having control. She quickly shifted back and looked at Allison.

She struggled to reach out and hold her as she tried not to cry at the sight. She was hoping she would never have to see Allison like this again. Allison looked up at her as he eyes went back to brown.

“Lydia?” She asked with her voice cracking alittle. The redhead gave her a smile as she nodded her head.

“I’m here. We’ll get you back and treat you.” She said as the other Betas found them.

Boyd and Isaac hurried down there and helped Allison up as she went back to her human form. Each boy had an arm wrapped around their necks, supporting her. Allison looked up at Derek.

“Why?”

“Because you went feral.”

“Even after knowing what Ennis did to me? Daily?” she asked.

Lydia knew this was going to go out for a while. “Guys, take her back please.” She asked. They both nodded and turned towards the house. Lydia looked at Derek with disappointment.

“You knew she didn’t want this.” She said.

“She would have killed you.” Derek said.

“But getting close to beating her senseless like he did to her?! You should have know better and been a better Alpha cause right now, you’re shit just like he was.” She said before she started to follow the other.

Derek stood there and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia looked at Allison’s door. She refused to come out since the full moon. That was almost a week ago. And if Derek would even come near her room, Isaac told her she would start growling at him. She even threw a lamp at him. Isaac had been getting her to talk and she has lost all trust in him. And she was breaking out of her shell again. Peter came up beside Lydia and looked at her.

“Can’t get her out?” He asked.

“No. I brought her some food because otherwise she won’t eat.” She said.

“What about using the bathroom?” Peter asked.

“She hasn’t eaten or drank anything.” Lydia looked at him.

“What’s the longest she’s gone without the two?”

“Four days. I had to force her to eat and drink.”

“And it’s going on day five.” He said.

“Yeah. Derek hitting her I think really threw her back. Isaac told me she had been opening up to him. Now he can’t get her to talk.”

“I see. Now what about you? Have you talked about what happen to you?” He asked. Lydia looked at him, crossing her arms close to her body.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You’re wounds were physical like Allison’s. Well ones we can’t see. You freaked out when Jackson grabbed you and yelled at you. Would you like to talk about what happen? It’ll be doctor-patient confidentiality.” He said.

“Wait. what?”

“I’m a therapist. After what happen to our family, I saw Derek and Cora needed help and went and got the degrees I needed and opened my own practice. I would be willing to help you out with this.” He said.

“I told my mother I didn’t want to talk to anyone.”

“Because you would have to talk about being a werewolf and why Ennis did what he did. And Lucky for you, I’m one you can talk about it to. If you want it...I’ll make a pro-bono case. I know, well knew, Ennis. Many Alphas look down on what he does. To us it was rumors that he wanted to do it like an actual wolf pack. Take a mate and all, even using force if they don’t want it. I have a feeling because you two both left, you were selected to be Ennis’s mate.” He noticed as he spoke, tears were forming in Lydia’s eyes.

“...yeah. I think he wanted Allison but when she fought back, he took me instead.” She was fighting to keep the tears back. Peter nodded his head.

“Just listen to me. I’ll set up an appointment for you on Friday. Let’s say four?” He said. Lydia was hesitant but she nodded her head yes. 

“I’ll give you my card later with the address on it. Okay?”

“Okay.” She said as Erica came up.

“Anything from her?” She asked.

“No.” Lydia wiped her eyes. Erica looked at Lydia then at Peter. She nodded her head and looked at Lydia.

“I have a question for you, Allison’s family, do they all live here?” She asked. Lydia looked at Erica.

“Just her parents and her grandfather is in a home. Why?” She asked.

“Isaac and I were talking. Getting Allison out of town for the weekend. I mean she’s here all the time. Figure take her out to walk around, get some clothes because she doesn’t have much, and whatever.” Erica said.

“How are you going to pay for it?” Peter asked. Erica reached into her pocket and pulled out a credit card.

“Derek will be paying for it.” Erica said with a grin causing Peter to smirk. Lydia chuckled.

“Um, I think she’ll be nervous with me not being near by but I think she might like that. Just let me tell her it.” Lydia said.

“Can you ask soon so I can tell my parents I’ll be going out of town for the weekend or not.” Erica asked.

“I’ll ask her now.” Lydia said.

“Okay.” Erica said.

Lydia nodded her head. She walked into Allison’s room, slowly opening the door. She looked around for her and found Allison sitting by the window. She had one of her legs out of the window and the other was inside. Lydia closed the door and noticed the food she brought earlier was on her bed, untouched. She walked over and saw the cuts on her face even more. they would take a while to heal and she had just finished healing from Ennis.

“Hey.” She said softly causing Allison to look at her.

“Hey.” Allison looked at her hands. Lydia came over and leaned against the wall. She turned to her.

“So, Erica and Isaac want to take you out for the weekend. Get you away from here. I think you should go. You need it.” Lydia said.

“...What about you? If I’m not here-”

“I’ll have Boyd. Allison...You know how Derek stopped during the full moon? I stepped in. I protected you. And now I’m doing it. You need to go on this getaway for you’re on good. Alright?” Lydia put her hand on Allison’s knee but she brought her knee back, away from her touch.

“...Alright.” She said.

“Allison, it might be fun. And Erica swiped Derek’s card so he’s going to be paying for all of it.” Lydia said which caused Allison to grin a little.

“Okay.”

“And I’m sure Isaac will come get you when it’s time to leave. Just promise me you’ll have fun.” Lydia said. Allison nodded her head.

“I’ll send photos and call you.”

“God but text me before you call me. Alright?”

“Got it.”

* * *

Lydia walked up to Peter’s office. She told her mom just to drop her off. This was something she couldn’t even come close to letting her in on. Lydia took a deep breathe in before she knocked and opened the door. She saw Peter at a desk and he looked up.

“Hello Lydia.” He said.

“Hi.” She closed the door.

She took a look at his office. It was very modern. The couch was black and sleek. He had a few cabinets in the corner. There were lamps and the walls had very few art pieces that had minimal designs on it but it fit. He got up and moved his chair to the couch.

“Take a seat.” He said. Lydia nodded her head as she walked over to the couch and sat down. “How’s Allison?”

“Fine. She left with Isaac and Erica right after they got out. They’re just taking her up north.” 

“Might do her some good.” 

“That’s what I told her.” she said with a nod.

“Good. Now let’s talk about you. We won’t start with what happen with Ennis. We’ll start with the bite. How did it happen?”

Lydia looked at her hands, lacing her fingers together. “Allison and I were at the Lacrosse field after a game. She didn’t want to go home yet. So we stayed there after everyone had cleared.”

“What were you two doing?”

“What do you think two teenage girls would be doing alone?” Peter smirked, “We were making out. But we were heading back to the car when we were jumped. Then after Ennis bit us both, he took us back to his place. I passed out from the pain and woke up in Allison’s lap. Her bite healed before mine.”

“Why did yours take longer to heal?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe location. Allison was bitten in her shoulder, I was on my side. I don’t know.” Lydia ran a hand through her hair.

“Most Alphas bite on the side. Healing was on location.” He said.

“Clearly.”

“What did Ennis do while you two were adjusting?”

Lydia took a deep breath in. “I didn’t get time to adjust. After I was healed, he took me. I wasn’t allowed to see Allison and was kept in his room till after the first Full Moon. It wasn’t till after it I got to see her again. She already had a broken nose, black eyes, and busted lip. She had also shaved down the other half of her hair because Ennis told her to.”

“Did he do anything to you during that time?” Peter asked. Lydia took another breath in and nodded her head yes as tears formed in her eyes.

“He did. And Allison heard it. She tried to stop Ennis and that’s why he beat her.” She said.

“How often would he hit her?”

“There wasn’t a patterned. But she would get hit almost every time he would...um…”

“You don’t have to say it.”

“...Rape me...I need to say it. That’s what he did to me.” Peter nodded his head.

“Saying it, how do you feel now?” He asked.

“...I don’t know. I knew that’s what he did. Everyone knew but we never said the word. Allison did once right in front of Ennis. Actually she yelled it into his face which resulted in him punching her in the face and breaking her arm.”

“You said he would hit Allison any time he would rape you? What about the others?”

“Some of them were raped too but the guys there. But Allison made it clear she was gay and she refused any of the others. She had the best hearing and tracking abilities. When someone would try, she would run to their aid, regardless of how injured she was. She would fight back to protect them. Then Ennis would find out and hit her.”

“Allison fought to protect all of the females?”

“And some of the males.” Lydia said as she looked at him. Allison would help anyone who needed it in the pack. 

“I see.”


	6. Chapter 6

Allison sat on the bench as she looked at people walking by. She would get stares at from time to time because of the cuts on her face but she shrugged it off. Isaac left the food stand and walked over to the bench. He handed Allison the pretzel which she smiled and took it.

“Where’s Erica?” She asked.

“She saw something in a shop and wanted to get it. Plus Derek found out about her taking the card.” He said as Allison pulled off a section of the pretzel to eat.

“How mad is he?”

“Pretty mad but I think Erica is tearing him a new one.” He said as he took a bite of his food.

“Well we’re staying in a fancy hotel and spent four hundred dollars so far on clothes.” Allison said.

“Yeah. But that hotel has good room service.” He said.

“That steak was amazing. Then again it’s been two years since I had steak.” Allison said causing Isaac to laugh.

“Well beside what Derek did, you seem to be adjusting well.” He said.

“You mean not leaving the manson unless it’s to sneak to Lydia’s.”

“You’ve started to sleep on a pile of blankets instead of the floor.” He looked at her.

“Lydia told me to because I can’t sleep on the floor for the rest of my life.” She said.

“...She takes care of you doesn’t she?” 

“Because I protected her. I’m sure Ennis would have done so much worse to her if I didn’t pick fights with him.” 

“That might be true.”

“I know it is.” She looked at him as Erica came out of the store with a bag. The two looked at her.

“What did Derek say?” Isaac asked.

“He understands why we did it but is mad for stealing his card.” Erica said as she gave Allison the bag. She took it and looked at him.

“What is this?” She asked.

“Just look.”

Allison opened the bag and reached in. She pulled out a black, leather jacket. It honestly looked like one of the one’s bikers have but of course it was fitted for a female. Allison bit her bottom lip as she teared up.

“Figured you could use one. Be part of the gang.” Erica said. Allison wiped her tear away, causing the two to look at her.

“You okay?” Isaac asked.

“I’ve been here for alittle over a month and you guys are doing this for me.” She said. Erica sat down on the other side of Allison.

“You went through hell protecting everyone in Ennis’s pack. You were the omega in the pack from what Lydia told us. But you’re not an omega anymore. You’re in a pack that appreciates you.” Erica said. Allison nodded her head.

“Plus you have a girl that loves you and we all can see it.” Isaac said. Allison gripped the jacket and looked at them.

“Thanks.” She said.

“Your welcome. Now what else should we do?” Erica crossed her legs as she looked at the two.

“Well a movie would be cliche and Allison’s the only one who’s eighteen and go to clubs.” Isaac said.

“What about a play or something?” Erica asked.

“I don’t think there’s anything out really.” Allison said.

“How would you know?” Isaac looked at her.

“I spend alot of on the internet.” Allison looked at him.

“That’s right. You use my laptop when I’m at school.” He said.

“Then Allison, what’s something you want to do? This is for you.” Erica said.

“Um, I can’t do what I want to do…” She looked at her hands.

“Why?”

“...It involves people touching me...And I flinch at the slightest touch still.”

“What is it?” Isaac asked.

“I want to cut my hair again and I don’t think I could sit through it without panicking.” Allison looked at them. Erica looked at Isaac, getting an idea in her head.

“...What if I did it for you? Stress free and everything.” Erica said. The two looked at her.

“You can cut hair?” Allison asked.

“Her mom is a hairstylist. She took you to work alot didn’t she?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah. What do you want?” Erica asked. Allison looked at her for a second before she pulled out her phone. She unlocked it and pulled up a photo and handed it to Erica which caused her to grin.

“You want me to cut it like Hasley?” She asked.

“Which Hasley cut?” Isaac asked.

“Current one. Not surprise since you did show up on your second day with half your head shaved off. Okay so Isaac, you can take Allison back to the hotel and I will go get stuff.” She said handing the phone back to her.

“Alright. How long are you going to take?” Isaac asked.

“A hour or so.” She said. Isaac looked at Allison.

“Want to find a Redbox and get a movie?” He asked.

“Um, sure.” She said.

“We’ll see you in the hotel.” Isaac said as he got up.

“Alright.” Erica said with a smile.

* * *

“I thought Adam Sandler retired.” Allison said as they watched the movie. They both sat on the floor watched the movie.

“No. Though after his latest movie, I think he might. It didn’t do too well. But Blended was good.” Isaac said.

“Ah.” Allison said.

“Mind if I ask you something?” He asked.

“What about?” She asked.

“You were able to do damage to Derek on the full moon. Why didn’t you ever fight back with Ennis?” 

Allison took a deep breath. “I did once. Um, It ended up Lydia getting a broken arm. He kept it broken for a week, wouldn’t let her heal. It was punishment for me.” She said.

“Did he ever punish her?”

“He made he watch every time he beat me. She would refuse to let him do anything so he would hit me to the point I couldn’t move. Reminding her he could kill me at any moment.”

“Do you know why she refused?”

“What do you think? She was with me and he attacked and took us from our homes. She didn’t want to be near him...And some other things…”

Isaac looked at her. “She was a virgin. Was she waiting for you?” Allison nodded her head, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s um fine...No it’s not. I’m fucken lying. I couldn’t stop him from touching her. I tried and she got injured. He turned me into a submissive punching bag. If I tried to protect anyone else getting raped, they would hit me and call for Ennis. Then he would beat me.” She started to tear up.

“You went to protect the others in the pack?”

Allison nodded her head. “Yeah. Ennis encouraged them to take claim of the mates to remind them all. But not all of them wanted it. They helped Lydia get things together to get me out.”

“That’s good. They wanted to thank you so you can escape and be alive.”

“That’s what Lydia said.” She said as Erica opened the door. She had some bags and gave them a smile.

“Alright. I got what I need. I’ll set up in the bathroom and let you know when I’m ready for you.” She said as she went into the bathroom.

“What all did you get?” Allison asked.

“Shampoo, conditioner, combs, scissors, clippers, and a couple of little things..” She called out.

“But it shouldn’t have taken you an hour.” Isaac said.

“Yes it did cause I wanted to make sure everything I got was good quality. Allison, change into a tank.” 

“I didn’t pack one because of my chest…” She said. Erica popped her head out.

“Sorry. Then just wear a t-shirt.” She said before she went back into the bathroom.

Allison took off her jacket and watched the movie with Isaac. They saw Erica come out, taking the chair, and going back into the bathroom. She called Allison back so the brunette got up and went to the bathroom. She saw Erica put the chair by the sink and had everything set up. There was a towel folded up by the edge of the sink. She looked at Erica who seemed excited.

“So I’ll wash your hair first and cut it some then I’ll dry it before I’ll run the clippers and then finish it. Alright?” She asked.

Allison nodded her head. “Yeah.” 

“So permission to touch you?”

She took a deep breathe. “Yeah.”

Erica smiled and motion for her to sit down. Allison took a seat and leaned back. She felt Erica turned on the water and starter to wet her hair. Allison was trying her best not to flinch and avoid her touch. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of something that distracted her.

Lydia.

Before the bite. When they would stay up at Lydia’s house, watching Buffy. And Lydia would make her lie down on the bed, taking off her shirt and rubbing out her back because of the training. And Allison holding her close when they slept in bed. Just touching Lydia.

She missed Lydia’s touch. Yeah she would touch her now but it wasn’t like how it was in the past. Allison was fearing that she would get hit instead. That’s how Ennis used to do it. He would look like he was going to cup her face or pat her head but it would be a slap and then turned into a punch. Even if he grabbed her, it would hurt.

But Lydia. It would be gentle. It always was.

“Hey, Allison, you awake?” She heard Erica speak.

Allison opened her eyes and looked at her. “Uh?”

Erica smiled. “It looked like you fell asleep as I washed your hair.”

“Oh sorry. I was trying to distract myself so I wouldn’t flinch and move.” Allison said.

“Understandable. But I’m done. Come on.” She helped Allison sit up as she picked up a towel to wrap her hair in.

Erica hand-dried it a bit so it wouldn’t drip. When she finished, she grabbed another towel and placed it on her shoulder. She picked up the comb and a pair of scissors. She combed out her hair, so it was even on both sides. They saw Isaac come over and sit down in the doorway to watch. He noticed Allison gripping her pants and her hands shaking.

“Allison relax.” Isaac said.

Allison took a breath in as she closed her eyes. She kept doing it as Erica started to cut her hair at her chin. She cringed a bit because of the sound was amplified. When the sound stopped, Allison opened her eyes again as Erica picked up the hairdryer off of the wall. Isaac tilted his head at Allison.

“How your hair is right now doesn’t look too bad.” He said.

“Thanks. I actually used to have my hair like this in middle school.” Allison said.

“Then you just grew it and shaved half of it off?” He asked causing Allison to smile.

“Yeah.” She said. Erica smiled.

“Allison, you know this is going to be loud. Ready?” She asked. Allison nodded her head.

Erica nodded her head as she turned on the hairdryer. Allison closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. She felt Erica’s hand move her hair around as she dried it. It was a couple of minutes before Erica turned it off. She picked up the comb and clips and sectioned off her hair. She put the top of her hair in the clips. Her eyes looked at it, making sure it was even on all sides. When she noticed it was, she picked up the clippers and changed the head before she plugged them in.

“Ready?” Erica asked.

“Yeah.” Allison said.

Erica nodded her head as she turned them on. She gently leaned Allison’s head forward before she started to run them upwards. Allison closed her eyes as she relaxed. She doesn’t know why but the sound and the feel of the clippers relaxed her. Her hands let out of her pants and her hands relaxed. When both Erica and Isaac noticed her finally relaxing, they smiled at each other.

It seemed like the first time Allison seemed relaxed. Erica moved her head a bit as she worked on the sides. She ran them over her head a couple of more times before she turned them off. Allison opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, noticing the length still left. She looked at Erica in the mirror.

“Can you take it to the skin?” She asked. Erica nodded her head and took the guard off.

“Yeah.” She said.

She turned them back on and started to run them again. It didn’t take long for Erica to do it. She turned off the clippers and took the clips out of her hair. She took the comb and wetted it. She ran it through Allison’s hair, wetting it again before she started to cut it. Allison’s fingers flinched, fighting the urge to grip her pants. 

Erica finished up and took a towel to wipe off any of the hair off of Allison. She looked at her work and smiled. the hair reached Allison’s brows and everything was shaved down to the skin. Allison reached up and rubbed her head and grinned. She remember doing this after she shaved it off after moving to Beacon Hills.

“Happy?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah I am,” She looked over at Erica, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome. You did good with the flinching.” She took the towel off of Allison.

“But it seems you gripped holes into your jeans.” Isaac pointed to her knees. They looked and saw the holes in her knees. Her claws came out and she tore holes in her jeans.

“It doesn’t look bad actually.” Allison said.

“No they don’t.” Erica said.

“Watch it, she’ll cut up all her jeans.” Isaac said with a smile. Allison chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

“You need to apologize to her Derek.” Isaac said. Derek looked at his Beta’s. He crossed his arms.

“Why do I need to apologize?” He asked.

“Derek, you beating her during the full moon caused her to lock herself in her room and wouldn’t talk to anyone. Lydia barely got her to speak. She was trusting you and beating her down like made her think of what Ennis did to her.” Isaac said. Erica looked at them.

“Plus we finally got her to relax for once while on our trip. Derek, she was improving so much. She working to sleep on a bed. Apologizing to her will help her so much. Please.” Erica said. Derek sighed.

“Alright. She still in her room?” 

“Lydia’s in school. She’s in her room.” Erica said. Derek nodded his head.

“Okay.” He said as he left them.

He went up the stairs and towards Allison’s room. He could hear music playing from her room. Derek opened the door and found Allison on her pile of blankets and pillows. She was in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She looked up at Derek before she turned to her side, not wanting to talk to him. Derek nodded his head.

“Still mad at me,” He closed the door behind him, “I want to apologize to you for what happen during the full moon. I forgot about that happen and you were feral and I didn’t know what to do. Lydia had to put me to a stop.” Allison looked at him over her shoulder at him.

“Why didn’t you say it after it happen?”

“Because I didn’t think I had to because it was to stop you.”

“Just fuck off.” Allison put her head on her pillow. 

Derek sighed. “I tried alright?” He said before he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Allison crossed her arms as she lied on the make-shift bed. She picked up her phone, pausing the music and pulled up her text messages. She had Lydia’s number up and she debated to text her. She was in school. Yeah Lydia would text her back but she knew she wanted to be in school. She heard the door open and looked to see Isaac.

“I’m going to take it you didn’t forgive Derek.” He said as he closed the door behind him. 

“He should have apologized after it happen.” Allison said.

“He wasn’t going to. Part of him thinks what he did was right.”

“Well he’s an asshole.” She said as Isaac sat on the bed.

“Yeah but he means well. You know how he chose me, Erica, and Boyd to be part of his pack?” Allison looked at him, “I was abused. Pack gave me a home. Erica had seizures. The bite cured it. And Boyd was alone. Derek yeah was building power, but he helped us.”

“What about Jackson?”

“He found out and threaten Derek.”

“So he really is an asshole.”

“Yeah. But just try to remember, Derek is trying. Alright?”

“Alright.” She sighed. Isaac nodded his head.

“Are you going to go see Lydia today? You haven’t seen her since we came back.” 

Allison noded her head. “I’m going to wait till nightfall.” She said.

“Alright. Wear the jacket Erica got you. I think Lydia might like it.” He said with a smirk which caused Allison to smile.

* * *

Lydia walked to her bedroom with her towel around her chest. Her mother was out doing some shopping and Lydia had school work to do. She opened her door and saw someone looking through her textbooks. Before she said anything, she picked up it was Allison. Her hand covered her mouth as she looked at her.

“Oh...my...god.” She said. Allison looked up and blushed when she saw Lydia. She turned around and bit her bottom lip.

“Sorry.” She said.

“Allison what happen to your hair?” She asked.

“I c-c-cut it. Please put something on.” Allison covered her mouth. Lydia looked down.

“Oh sorry. Yeah.” She said.

Lydia went to her dressed and pulled out some shorts and a shirt that happen to be one of Allison’s that she got in San Francisco during a show. It was a Grouplove shirt. It was a bit surprising with Allison to have it since she was a bit of a punk but the music relaxed her it. 

“I’m covered.” She said. Allison turned and couldn’t help but to grin at her.

“You still have it?” She asked.

“Well it was left here before everything. But back to you. You let someone touch you?” She asked as she sat on the bed. Allison rubbed the back of her head.

“Erica did. I ruined my pants and have some marks on my knees. Both her and Isaac were proud that I didn’t attack them or flinched severely.” Lydia smiled.

“What about the jacket? Hm?” Lydia arched her eyebrows.

Allison grinned. “Erica bought it for me. Everyone had a leather jacket but me.” She said as she pulled out the chair and sat down.

“I like it. Alot. It’s nice seeing you turned back into yourself.” She said.

“It feels great...But how was your weekend?” 

“Relaxing. I spent it with Boyd and Jackson actually. Since you punched Jackson, he’s been well behaved. He acted like a gentlemen. But we went out to the movies and relaxed. It was nice.” She said causing Allison to smile.

“Good. I’ll beat his ass if he touches you.” She said. Lydia chuckled.

“I’m sure he won’t.” Lydia said. Allison smiled.

“Good.” She looked down at her hands.

“...Wanna stay the night again?” Lydia asked.

“Sure. But I’ll need a pillow now.” Allison said.

“So you have been working on how you sleep at night?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Peter, Derek, and Lydia were with Allison in the basement. Her claws were digging into the ground as her eyes were yellow and her fangs were out. The full moon came around again and she wasn’t able to be off on her own. Lydia watched her, biting her bottom lip. Derek and Peter never came close to helping her finding an anchor. They told Lydia to go with the others but she refused too.

Each time one of them stepped close to her, she would growl at them. Derek was surprised she hadn't attacked them yet unlike last time where she attacked Lydia without thinking. It made Derek think she had some sort of anchor but wasn’t sure she noticed it. Derek looked at Lydia and motioned to her to step to the side. Lydia nodded her head and followed him.

“What?” She asked.

“She said she tried to have you as her anchor. But it failed right?”

“Yeah. So what?”

“Something kept her from changing at Ennis’s. What was it really?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Lydia think. She was a werewolf getting punched and that anger causes a shift. Think.” 

Lydia looked at Allison. She thought about it. Everytime she would see Allison start to shift when Ennis, she would look at her and the yellow eyes she had went back to brown. Lydia caught her breath as she ran over to Allison.

“Lydia. Go!” Allison growled at her.

“Allison listen to me. You have an anchor you don’t know it yet. Every Time you fought with Ennis, you almost shifted every time but what stopped you?” She said causing Allison looked up at her.

“Pain.”

“No. This anchor is helping you right now. What’s the one thing you don’t want to do to us?”

“...Hurt you.”

“So you’re doing what? Think Allison!” Peter and Derek watched the two.

“...Protecting you.” Lydia smiled.

“Then what’s that motto you lived by?”

“Protect...those..who can’t...protect...themselves.”

“Again.” Derek said.

“Protect...those...who can’t...protect themselves.”

“Keep repeating that Allison.” Derek said as he walked over.

Allison did so. The three of them watched her claws disappear. Lydia saw the fangs disapper and soon enough the brown eyes were back. Lydia smiled and tried to reach out for Allison’s hands but she stopped herself. Allison looked at her.

“You did it.” She said.

Allison nodded her head as she sat down. “Yeah.” She looked at her hands.

“We found you an anchor.” Peter said. Allison looked at them.

“Can I go out?” She asked.

“Not running around though. Stay by the mansion alright. Get some moonlight though.” Derek said. Allison nodded her head. She knew why she couldn’t go out though.

“Alright.” Allison looked at Lydia, “Go run. I’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t want to leave you here.” Lydia said.

“Lydia please. Just go. Have fun.” Allison gave her a smile. Lydia smiled before she got up and left. Allison took a breathe in as she propped herself against the wall. Derek looked at her.

“Not going outside?”

“No. I’m tried a bit. Worn out. I get moonlight here.” She said pointing to the window.

“Alright.” Derek said, “We’ll be upstairs alright?”

“Got it.” She said as she closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Allison watched the pack do their homework. Lydia had started to bring her books to read every week so she would have something to do. So when they got together, Allison would sit off to the side and read. Lydia would look over at her and give her a smile. Lydia knew she was out of place when they did this. But the others would always make an effort to included her. Mostly because she knew French the best.

Even Jackson started to show up to them but it only made Allison seem...off. She noticed Jackson and Lydia getting close and Isaac, Erica, and Boyd noticed Allison would tense up if Jackson would touch Lydia. But it didn’t seem like Allison would do anything. Isaac mostly figured it out that she was jealous that Jackson could touch her and she couldn’t.

Derek and Peter came down the stairs and looked at the group. The alpha crossed his arms and looked at them. They all slowly looked at the two.

“What’s going on here?” Derek asked.

“We’re doing homework.” Isaac said.

“But all here?” He asked.

“Can’t we gather to do homework together?” Erica asked.

“At the library or the school.” Peter asked.

“Allison can’t be with us.” Lydia held her pen in both hands as she looked at it. The two men looked at Allison who seemed like she was going to hide behind her arms. Derek nodded his head.

“Yet Allison is the only one not doing anything.” Peter said.

“Let them.” Derek said. Peter nodded his before everyone heard cars pulling up. Derek looked at Allison.

“Hide.” He said. Allison nodded her head as she ran off. Derek looked at Peter

“Stay here.” He said before he started to walk out the house.

He looked at who was there. Chris Argent and hunters. Not a lot of them but numbers to look threatening. Chris had a crossbow in his hands while the others had guns. Derek crossed his arms as the others approached him.

“What do you want Argent?” He asked.

“Heard there’s another wolf in your pack. Didn’t bite another kid did you because we had a talk about that. Next time you bite someone, I’m killing you.” Chris said.

“I didn’t bite anyone. And my pack was offered the bite and they accepted. As for another wolf in my pack, yes there is.” 

“Who is it Derek?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“Because I will kill them.”

Derek smirked. “No you won’t.” And those words got to Chris.

“And why is that? How can you be so sure they won’t go kill people?”

“Because it’s Lydia Martin.” Right then, Derek heard multiple heart beats pick up. Especially Lydia’s. He looked at Chris and saw the wave of grief run over his face.

“Lydia Martin?” He asked softly.

“Yeah. The person who took her and Allison Argent was an Alpha. He bit them and turned them both. After the bite accepted Lydia, she was taken away from Allison. Unsure of her fate. Now I’m sure to honor your daughter, you will spare her. Especially with what she went through. And it wasn’t pretty.”

Then it clicked in Derek’s head. Why Allison refused to come back. Why she refused to go home. She was an Argent and death would be given to her the second her family found out. And he knew she could hear everything they were saying. He watch Chris tear up knowing to his knowledge his daughter might be dead and the last thing of her was the one thing he hunted.

“Let’s go.” He said.

“You sure Chris?” One of the hunters asked.

“Yeah.” Chris got into the car and started it. He drove off causing the others the get in their cars and left.

Derek went inside and headed upstairs without a word. He heard the others get up to follow him. He opened the room and saw Allison in the corner crying. She looked up at him and curled up even more, knowing she was going to get yelled at. Lydia was the first in the room and looked at the two.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“She’s an Argent. Her family hunts and kills our kind. She’s putting us at risk by being here.” Derek said.

“I’m sorry.” Allison said through the tears.

Lydia looked at her. She was hurt. And it explained why Allison seemed worned out often when ever she came over. Why she rebelled from her parents so much. Why she didn’t want to come back to Beacon Hills when they escaped. She looked at her as her eyes teared up.

“Allison...why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

“I didn’t know how. I’m sorry.” She put her head on her knees as she started to cry.  Lydia turned around and started to leave to house. Peter and Erica ran after Lydia.

“Lydia wait!” Erica caught up to her and looked at the tear stained Lydia.

“How could she keep that from me? She knew all about this and didn’t warn me about what was happening.” Lydia said.

“She was protecting you like always. You know first hand how horrible this all is. I don’t think she wanted you to worry about something else that could kill you.” Peter said as he came up.

“She knew about this when we were taken and bitten. We could have escaped sooner and they could have helped us.” Lydia said.

“They would have killed you. The Argents….they’ve come after us before.” Erica said.

“And it’s also cause of them most of the Hale family is dead.” Peter said. Lydia looked at them.

“What? Allison isn’t like them! She put her life on the life to protect everyone. She’s more worthy to be an Alpha then Ennis and Derek. She’s not like her family.” Lydia said. 

“How can we be sure?”

“She didn’t want to come back to Beacon Hills. She refused to leave me at Ennis’s. Tell me how she’s like her family when she protects people instead.” Lydia said.

“Doesn’t mean-”

“Peter stop it! You’re suppose to be her therapist and you’re being an asshole!” Erica said as she reached over to and pulled the redhead into a hug.

“Well I’m sorry if she brought the child of the family who killed most of mine here with her.” He said.

“You also heard what Derek said. They won’t touch us if Lydia’s part of the pack. To his knowledge, Allison’s dead and Lydia’s all he has left of her.” She said.

“Whatever.” Peter scoffed as he walked off. 

Erica held onto Lydia as she cried.

* * *

Lydia and Jackson sat on the bleachers as they watched the other Lacrosse players run on the field. When he saw her on the bleachers and didn’t want to go to the Hale mansion, he knew something was wrong. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were taking Allison’s side in comforting her. And Peter wasn’t doing a good job as a therapist. Derek was not taking sides either way. So that left Jackson to see Lydia.

“So Allison’s family are hunters? And the Hales are pissed with her and the others are babying her.” Jackson said.

“Yeah. I can’t tell my mom any of this because she might tell people Allison’s alive and everything.” 

“Yeah. Well, how are you handling this? All the info about Allison’s family.” Jackson asked looking up at her.

Lydia looked at her hands as she started to fidget with her hands. “I-I don’t know. I mean I feel for Allison. Like I understand why she needed to hide it. For our safety. I’m sure she would have been killed right away if Peter knew.” Lydia said.

“From what I heard from Isaac, Peter’s treating her like dirt and Derek’s starting to ignore her. You’ve been ignoring her calls and texts,” Lydia looked at him, “I’ve been hearing your phone go off during class and Allison’s the only one who messages you during the day.”

“I don’t know what to say to her. I asked her to give me some time.”

“Don’t forget she hasn’t stop talking to you since you guys gotten here. I think she wants your forgiveness over anyone.” Jackson said.

“I know. I know. I just don’t know what to say to her.” 

“Well tell her everything is or isn’t fine. That’s where you need to start.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia and Jackson walked through the woods, talking. Since the Argents showed up, she had been spending more time with Jackson because Allison was locking herself up in her room. Lydia struggled to look at her the same as before. The fact her family were hunters did put them at risk. She figured that was why Allison never mentioned it. Allison always putting the safety of others first. This was one of those cases.

Lydia was sure if Allison went to them, they would have put aside their differences towards werewolves to help and protect her. But Allison wasn’t going to risk it. She got lucky that her father was going to let it slide for her to live and never harm her. That showed if Allison went to them, they would have helped.

I saac stopped talked to Lydia at school and Erica and Boyd didn’t as much as they used to. Lydia was becoming alone. But Jackson started to talk to her more and more. It was nice. Though when they were in the house, Lydia could pick up Allison’s pheromones and tell she was getting jealous to some level. Lydia felt bad for her some.

“But what doesn’t make you think you won’t have to stay another year? You missed two years.” He asked.

“They let me sign up for senior classes. Otherwise I would be in junior classes or even sophomore. I’m sure I’ll finish out the year.” Lydia said.

“Alright. Are you looking into colleges or are you going to stay here cause of Allison?” Jackson looked at her.

“I dunno. I might stay cause of mom. But Allison…I don’t know. I don’t know just yet.”

“Well you got to take your time. There’s always online colleges and community.” Lydia stopped and looked at him. When he noticed she wasn’t walking with him, he turned to look at her.

" Jackson, do I look like the person who would go to community? No my goal is maybe Berkeley or Yale.” She grinned. Jackson smirked and chuckled before she started to walk again. Jackson wrapped her arm around her as they walked.

“I see Berkley for you.” He said.

“And with being abducted for two years, might get me a scholarship if my Grades don’t.” She said.

“You’re grades will help you out. Don’t worry.” He said.

Lydia smiled as they walk. They stopped when they saw Allison leaning against a tree. Jackson took his arm off of Lydia as she looked at them. Allison got off the tree with her hands in her pockets and looked at them. Lydia could see some tears forming in her eyes.

“So Jackson?” She asked.

“Allison…” Lydia walked towards her.

“Don’t…You haven’t talked to me since you found out about my family and you cosy up to Jackson?” She said.

“I’m sorry. It’s hard for me to take in.”

“Well you never tried to even talk to me or anything,” Allison looked at Jackson before she looked at Lydia, “I think though anything between us…won’t happen again. You know that right?”

Lydia bit her bottom lip. “Allison…”

“Just be happy…especially with someone who’s not afraid to touch you.” Allison said before she started to walk away.

“Allison please!” Lydia started to follow her.

“Go be happy!” Allison started to run. Lydia stood there and started to cry.

* * *

 

Allison sat at the table, spinning the spoon in the bowl. Her phone rested on the table and lit up with another text from Lydia. She had been avoiding her since the day she basically broke up with Lydia. So Lydia had been calling and texting her non-stop. It was tempting to smash the phone.

Derek came down and into the room and looked at her. He heard what happen from Jackson and Peter told her about what Lydia said in therapy. Of course Peter broke the confidently but with the fact the two were in the pack and when they would meet, it would be difficult. He pulled out the seat across from her, taking the phone.

“Thirty miss calls and fifty missed text.” He put it down. Allison looked up at him.

“Don’t.” She said.

“Oh I will. I have to deal with you two at meetings and when she’s over here. What the hell?”

Allison took a deep breathe in. “…She deserves to be with someone who can touch her and actually be with her. Not with someone whose father kills what she is, who’s not afraid to touch her and could be touch.”

“Nothing to do with your father?” Allison turned her head away from her.

“No.” She said. Derek picked up on her heart beating faster. And she knew he could hear it.

“…Alright fine.”

“HALE!” The two heads snapped to the door.

Allison’s heart picked up faster. She knew the scent. Lydia’s scent was still there too. They heard pounding on the door and the two stood up. She made a fist as they walked out. Allison panicked. The two walked towards the door. Derek opened it and he swore he heard Allison’s heart skipped a couple of times when they saw who was there.

Ennis.

He grinned seeing Allison standing behind the Alpha. “Look at you. You’re alive.”

“Back off Ennis.” Derek said.

“Why? She’s my beta.” He said.

“I was your omega.” Allison said.

“So?”

“She’s not in your pack anymore.” Derek said.

“So? What about Lydia? Is she around? I miss having her close by. Especially at night.” Derek quickly turn and saw Allison’s eyes were yellow and she had shifted. He grabbed her before she could even try to go after him. Ennis started to laugh.

“Still trying to protect what you can’t have! Wow! You’re still stupid.” He said.

“Get out of here.” Allison growled, trying to get at him.

Allison was stronger than Derek imagined. That first full moon she was out, she was strong. But this time, it felt like it was more. Almost Alpha like. Derek grabbed her and threw her into the house.  He slammed the door and looked at the other Alpha.

“What do you want?”

“My betas. Especially Lydia. Give them back.” He walked up to Derek. They could hear Allison attack the door.

“They left you. I guess you’ve lost more betas haven’t you? Getting weaker and weaker. I got news for you, if you even get near Lydia, I can promise every beta in my pack and I will come after you. Allison, I can’t promise what she’ll do.” Derek said.

“That little bitch can’t harm me. She never could. But I will get MY bitch back. Mark my word.” He said.

“Just try.” Derek said as Allison busted the door.

Derek turned to her and grabbed her, dragging her inside. He forced her onto the couch, holding her down. His eyes turned red causing her to calm down. Her eyes turned normal and she shifted back to normal. Derek let her go and stood up.

“You can’t go after him. He will seriously hurt you. Even kill you. Ennis won’t even second guess it.” Derek said.

“I don’t care. He’s going after Lydia.” She said.

“Yet for someone who broke up with her, you seriously show you love her.”

“I spent two years letting that asshole kick my ass to protect her. To keep him from hurting her even more then he was. Even to stop him from getting her pregnant. I’m going to keep doing it. Anything to keep her safe.” She said.

Derek looked at her. Something finally hit him. Why he couldn’t get her under control before her anchor when an Alpha could control betas and sometimes Omegas. Allison had a pack. It was Lydia. Just Allison and Lydia. And no matter what, if Allison was kicked out of a pack or not, she would protect Lydia.

“Alright. Fine. Do what you need to protect her. Just don’t be stupid about it. Got it?”

“Got it.” Allison said as she stood up.

* * *

Lydia sat on the bed, her knees to her chest. She found out by Ennis stopping by and looking for her. Derek had called a pack meeting that afternoon. Everyone was on Lydia duty. They knew he was going to go after her. Right now Peter was downstairs, explaining everything to her mother. He was the best to do it. And from how it sounded, her mother was taking it pretty well. And that surprised her.

And they brought up Allison. Her mother tried to call the Argents but when he explained why it was a bad idea, she seemed to understood. But Peter didn’t bring up what happen in Ennis’s pack. That was for Lydia to tell. And she wasn’t sure if she would ever tell her mother. 

She got off the bed and started to head downstairs. She saw Peter and her mother still talking. Who knows how long they would sit there and talk. Lydia walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get something to drink. But there was silence when they heard a knock.

Lydia came into the living room as Peter went to answer it. Next thing she saw was Erica coming and and looked at Lydia. The two wolves could hear her heart pick up pace. Lydia sat her drink down and walked towards her.

“Erica...What’s wrong?” She asked.

Erica looked at her hands. “Um, you might want to sit down for this.” She said.

“Erica?” She asked.

“...Allison’s gone. She left her phone with a note saying she ran off to get Ennis off your scent. And she’s not sure if she’s coming back.”

They heard Lydia’s heart pound. The tears formed in her eyes. She choked trying to get words out. Natalie ran over to Lydia as she collapsed to the floor. She kissed her daughter on the head as she started to cry. Peter came up to Erica.

“How long ago did this happen?” He asked.

“Derek had a meeting with us. Allison didn’t come down. We all knew she’s upset. An hour later, Derek went to check on her and she was gone. She left a long ass note on her phone.” She said. Peter nodded his head.

“Go home. I’ll stay here. Allison is bound to show up at some point. She’s can’t run off without seeing her. Tell Derek to contact the others too.” He said.

“Others?”

“There’s another pack out there. Just go.” Peter said. Erica nodded her head and left. Peter looked at Lydia who was still sobbing. 

Lydia stopped crying after an hour. She headed back up to her room without a word to Peter and her mother. But she came to a stop when she picked up a scent. Allison. She ran to her room, opening the door, praying she would be there. When she took a look, she wasn’t there. Lydia noticed some of her stuff was gone but Allison’s leather jacket was on the bed. 

She walked over to it, picking it up. Allison wore it all the time. Her scent was heavy. Lydia sat down on the bed as she held onto it. She felt something sticking out of the pocket. Lydia liked the jacket on her lap, pulling it out. It was a piece of paper and she saw there was three words written on it.

_ I love you _


	10. Chapter 10

Three months. It had been three months since Allison ran off. The pack was surprised Lydia didn’t stay lock up and depress. It was a couple of weeks before she came out. She was acting like everything was normal. She was wearing Allison’s jacket all the time. And they didn’t even say anything when she cut her hair to her chin. She just went back to everyday life.

Peter didn’t get much out of her in their sessions. And he could tell she was hurting. She just didn’t know how to handle what happen. Allison had been by her side for over two years. And now she was forced to be by herself. Right now, Lydia was focused on school. She found out that she had to stay an extra year.

Lydia sat on the stairs of the school, eating her lunch. She wanted to be alone. Most of the time that’s how she was. She even refused Jackson. She had her phone out and looked through the photos of Allison she had on her phone. Some were from before they were taken. Then there were some she took of Allison after they came back. She turned off her phone as she saw Isaac sit down beside her.

“Don’t.” Lydia said.

“I’m not. You’re licking your wounds in your own way. Like pretty much cutting off your hair. But who cares?” He said.

“Isaac, leave me alone.”

“Nope. I’m sure Allison wouldn’t want you alone.”

“Well Allison isn’t here is she?” Lydia looked at him. Isaac leaned back on the stairs.

“No. But she did this to protect you. She took a bunch of your stuff that was heavy with your scent to lead Ennis away from here. Yet it seems like you don’t care that she’s always putting her life on the line to keep you safe. I think that shows she still loves you.”

Lydia took a deep breath in. Peter and Derek said the same thing to her. They picked up a scent of a wolf coming towards them. They looked and saw a guy dressed in a Prep uniform. He was a good looking guy. He stopped when he saw the two.

“Can we help you?” Isaac asked.

“I’m looking for Lydia Martin.” He said.

“What do you need?” Lydia looked at him.

He nodded his head. “My name’s Brett. I’m part of Satomi’s pack. I’m over here for a Lacrosse match when I got a call.” He said.

“Spit it out before I rip your balls off cause I’m not in the mood.” Lydia said.

“Satomi found Allison in the woods.” He said. Isaac watched Lydia’s face turned white.

“She better not be dead or you better start running right now.” She said with a snarl.

“She should be though. She was found in a ditch. Head spited open. She had lost a lot of blood. My Alpha took her to the hospital. She had a paper in her pocket saying contact Lydia Martin and Derek Hale. Derek said I could find you here.” Brett said. Lydia got up and grabbed her bag.

“Lydia.” Isaac got up and followed her.

“I have to see her.” She said.

Lydia pulled out her keys. Thank god her mother gave her a car to drive back and forth to Derek’s. She hurried in and speed off to the hospital. It didn’t take long for her to get there. Once she was there, she hurried inside and ran to the front desk to a women with tan skin and black curly hair pulled back.

“Excuse me. A girl was just brought in. Short brown hair, doe brown eyes, head split open.” She said. She nodded her head and looked it up.

“Yeah. Allison Argent. She’s in surgery.” Lydia let out a sigh of relief.

“Is that good?”

" Yeah. I can let you know when she’s out. I assume you’re Lydia Martin? I remember the case and all…my son disappeared shortly after.” She said.

“Who was your son if you don’t mind me asking?” Lydia asked.

“Scott McCall.”

Lydia’s heart dropped a bit. She knew him. He was supposed to be with Allison but because she rejected anyone that wasn’t her, he was paired up with someone else. She couldn’t break his mother’s heart.

“I knew him before I was taken. I’m sorry.” She said.

“It’s fine. I know he’s safe. Mother’s instinct. But I’ll let you know when Allison is out.” She said.

“Thank you.” Lydia nodded her head.

She went over to the waiting room and sat there for a while till Derek came in. He took a seat beside her. He looked at her and put his hand on top of hers, knowing she needed comfort. Lydia held into his hand and squeezed it some. Derek smiled a bit seeing a bit of emotion right now. She had been quiet on the topic of Allison, so this was good to see.

“She’ll be fine.” He said.

“She could have died.”

“But she didn’t.” Lydia nodded her head.

They sat there for a few hours before they were let know Allison was out and stable in a room. The nurse lead them to the room and Lydia was the first of the two to see. Allison’s head had one of those nets on her head and padding on her left side. She was connected to various machines and had a breathing mask over her face. 

Lydia hurried to her side as she teared up, getting a closer look at her. Her skin was sunken in. She had to be malnurtured. Her hair was shaggy and sticking out of the holes. Thankfully she wouldn’t care about the side of her head being shaved off. Lydia reached over, gently putting her fingers on Allison’s hand. Her thumb rubbing along the skin.

Derek looked at the nurse. “What happen?”

“From what the lady who brought her in said, she found her at the bottom of a small cliff with her head on on a rock, covered in blood. She was unconscious but faintly breathing. When she was brought in, they took her into surgery to remove skull fragments and bits of rock. It’s clear that she will have some brain damage but we won’t be sure of the effects till she wakes up.”

“Did you call anyone?” Lydia asked.

“Yes. Her parents and the sheriff’s office.” Lydia looked at Derek who already knew why this wasn’t going to turn out good.

“She’s not going to want her family anywhere near her.” Lydia said.

“Why is that?” The nurse asked.

“They aren’t accepting of their lifestyle.” Derek said. The Nurse looked at Lydia.

“I see. Until she’s awake, I can’t do much. You two aren’t family. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. Don’t worry.” Lydia said.

“If you don’t mind letting us be alone with her.” Derek said.

“I understand. You probably haven’t seen her in a while.” She said before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Derek looked at Lydia.

“We’ll have someone stationed here to keep an eye on her at all times.” Derek said.

“I’ll be here.” Lydia said.

“You sure? Even if her parents show up?”

“They won’t do anything if I’m here.” She looked up at him. Derek nodded his head.

* * *

Lydia had turned the chair into a bed. She hadn't moved from it since she got there two days ago. And Allison hasn’t woke up since her surgery. They weren’t sure if her healing factor had kicked in because none of them wanted to mess with the gaze on her head.

Lydia was reading one of her books when she noticed movement in Allison’s hand. She put it down and looked at her, seeing she was slowly waking up. A smile crept across her face as she watched. Allison looked around and her breathing started to pick up. She was scared and Lydia could tell.

“Hey hey, it’s okay Ally. You’re safe.” Lydia said, taking ahold of Allison’s hand. Allison looked at her.

“Wh-wh-where’s L-Lydia?” She asked.

“I’m right here.” 

“N-no. You’re not h-h-her. She has long r-r-red hair.” 

“I just cut it. It’s alright Allison.” Allison shook her head as she started to tear up.

“No. She w-w-wouldn’t c-c-cut her hair. She l-l-loves it too m-much.” Lydia brought Allison’s hand up to her face, having her cup up as she kissed it gently.

“It’s me. Trust me Ally A.” Lydia gave her a gentle smile. She could see it clicking in her head that it was her. She started to cry and felt her take control of her hand some.

“Lyds.” She said.

“I’m here.” Lydia felt the stinging in her eyes. She felt Allison’s fingers laced themselves in her hair.

“It sh-short.”

“I know. I did it on impulse.”

“...I like it.” Lydia smiled as a tear rolled down.

“Thanks. And you’re hair is pretty shaggy. Maybe when you get out we can get Erica to cut it for you?” She asked. Allison nodded her head as Lydia sat down. She kissed Allison’s hand before she held onto it, setting it back on the bed.

“Do you remember what happen? How you hit your head?” Lydia asked.

“I s-slipped. Accident.” She said.

“That’s good. They said you should be dead honestly. But I know you’re too hard to even come close to killing.” Allison smiled as she felt Lydia rub her thumb on top of her hand. Lydia wiped her tears away and looked at Allison again.

“Um, so they had to contact your parents and the sheriff's department. They know you’re alive.” The smile faded fast. Allison started to look around the room, trying to plan how to get out of there. Lydia quickly picks up on that and gets up again.

“Allison, I’ve been here since you were admitted. They haven’t showed up. Please don’t make this worse on yourself. And someone from the pack is on look-out if they show up. It’s going to be fine.” Lydia said. 

“I don’t w-w-want to see them.” She said.

“I know. When your nurse gets here, you can tell her that you want them blacklisted. They won’t come near. Alright?” Lydia watched her. Allison nodded her head and squeezed her hand. 


	11. Chapter 11

Derek lifted the gaze on Allison’s head. It was pretty much healed except  for the staples in it. It wasn’t surprising that her healing factor kicked in. But they weren’t sure about what was underneath it. They ran some test to check her functions and found out she was stuck with a stutter and had some trouble with her right hand. With therapy, she would get better with both. And Lydia knew it was going to be a struggle for her. But it was Allison, she would pull through.

“How d-d-does it look?” Allison asked.

“Almost fully healed. Like Alpha speed healing.” Derek said.

“But we’re Betas” Lydia said.

“I know but don’t forget some wolves have special abilities. You might have the healing factor or you suppressed it back with Ennis though attacks from an Alpha take longer to heal.” Derek said.

“But does this mean she can get out sooner?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. Allison’s nineteen. She could sign herself out when they give her the clear. But then comes the question, what are you going to do since your parents know you’re alive?” Derek took a seat in the chair.

“I-I-I don’t kn-n-now.” Allison said.

“Have they tried to come by and see her?” He looked at Lydia.

“Yeah but the hospital has it that she doesn’t want to see them. They’ve tried to stop me and some of the others to find out what’s going on. But I’m sure they know she’s a werewolf. Especially since they found a note with your name on it and how she isn’t dead.” Lydia said as Allison looked at Derek.

He took a deep breathe in. “Well they haven’t come pounding on my door yet so they might be conflicted.”

“I d-don’t want to g-g-go back.” Allison said. Lydia reached over and took ahold of her hand.

“We know. You can stay at Derek’s still or my mom might let you move in.” Lydia said. Allison looked at her and nodded her head.

“For now, you’re staying here. Lydia, go home and rest. You’ve been here for the past few days and you’re missing school.” Derek said. Allison looked at her.

“You’re m-m-missing school?” She asked.

“I’m repeating a year. It doesn’t matter.” Lydia said. She watched Allison’s face fall. She reached over and took ahold of her hand.

“I’m s-s-sorry.” Lydia gave her a smile.

“It’s fine. I should have expected it.” She said as Melissa came in.

“Lydia, Derek. Shouldn’t be surprised you’re here. How you feeling Allison?” She said as she came over to Allison to check the machines.

“F-fine. Wh-hen can I l-l-leave?” She looked up at her. Melissa went to the end of the bed and picked up a clipboard.

“Your test are coming back and you’ve been awake for four days. Depending on what your scans this afternoon says, you might be able to go home tonight or tomorrow.” Melissa said causing Allison to smile. 

“That’s news she’s been wanting to hear. I’ll send Isaac a text to bring some clothes over. Lydia, why don’t you head home and relax. I’ll stay here and keep an eye on Allison. Why not for now she stays with you? Talk to your mother about it.” Derek said. Lydia looked at Allison.

“Go.” She said. Lydia smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Alright. Call me with an update.” Lydia said.

“I will.” Derek said. Lydia got up and kissed Allison’s forehead.

“I’ll be here when you’re released.” Lydia said.

“Ok.” Allison said with a smile. Lydia picked up her bag and headed out the door.

She headed to the parking lot and noticed the sun was setting. How long were they in there for? She pulled out her keys as she headed to her car. But something caused her to stop in her tracks. A scent. A familiar scent. One that made her scream inside. Her bones shake.

Ennis.

She looked around for him. She was terrified to the bone. A tear ran down her face, not being able to see him. Next thing she felt was a hand over her mouth and one around her waist. She could feel breathing on her ear. 

“Don’t you think about screaming.” He said.

* * *

Allison sat on the bed as she put on her jacket. She was being release from the hospital finally. Derek had texted Lydia about it and there wasn’t a answer back. It worried Allison the most. Lydia would have responded right away. Derek looked at Allison.

“You’ll stay at my place till she answers. Alright?” Derek said. Allison nodded her head as Derek brought the wheelchair over. Allison sighed as she started to walk to it but she froze when they both heard a voice.

“Allison.” It was a whisper and it was Ennis. Allison’s breathe picked up. They both know what it meant.

“So you know. I have your little girlfriend. I’m making her my bitch again. And maybe this time, she’s have my child and you can’t stop me. I know how Derek is. He won’t do a single thing. He can’t. My pack my rules. And that lovely injury you have, it’s weaken you. You wouldn’t survive a fight now.” 

Allison made a fist and tried with the other one. Her fangs were showing as her nails grew. Derek looked at her. Her worst nightmare was happening and instead of her showing panic, she was showing anger. He wasn’t sure if it was at herself or at Ennis.

“Allison relax.” Derek said.

“No.” She started to walk out of the room with a bit of a stumble.

She heard Derek call after her but she ignored it. Lydia was in danger and Allison had to protect her. People would say that isn’t her job but it was. Lydia was her mate. Her pack. She headed to the parking lot and picked up Lydia’s and Ennis’s scent. She knew them so well. It didn’t even take her a second to start running. 

Everything was blurry as she ran. It was clear the injury was affecting her more than she knew. But she was able to keep on the scent. As long as she followed it, she would find Lydia. That was her goal. Saving Lydia.

Allison came into the woods and stopped on a tree for a second to catch her breathe and regain focus. Derek’s voice was long gone but she could pick up his scent some. He was following her. Of course. She let out a growl as she started to move again. The scent was getting stronger and stronger. And she could hear Lydia’s cries. Oh did that make her pick up speed. She came to a cave and stopped at the voices. 

“Stop moving you stupid bitch. You’re going to carry my child and that’s a fact.” Then Allison heard him smack Lydia.

Her eyes widen as she let out a roar. Lydia’s cries stop as Allison made her way into the cave. She kept growling as she came upon them. Ennis had Lydia pinned to the ground by her throat. Her clothes were ripped apart. The sight got Allison pissed.

“Let. Her. Go.” She growled.

Ennis grinned. “What’s the weak wolf going to do?”

“Stop you.” She ran at him, tackling him to the ground.

Lydia quickly moved to the side as Allison started to punch him. Ennis laughed as he caught one of her punches, throwing her to the side. Allison rolled as she hit the ground but got back up on all fours. Ennis had shifted with red eyes. Allison lifted her head up, fully shifted and something caused Ennis to stop. She had red eyes.

“Looky here. The smallest bitch is a Alpha it seems. But no pack.”

“I h-have a pack. Lydia.” Allison charged at him again but with her claws out.

She swiped across his chest with her other hand following. Ennis stepped backwards and punched Allison in the face, knocking her to the ground once again. Allison quickly tried to get up but Ennis grabbed her neck. Allison clawed at his arms while kicking him in the stomach. It didn’t take long for Ennis to let go due to the pain. 

The second she was free, Allison grabbed him by the head, slamming him into the ground. Ennis let out a scream as Allison mounted him and started to claw at his chest. Blood started to cover her face as well as Ennis. She stopped herself when the blood hit her eye. She looked at Ennis, whose red eyes were gone. A smirk came across his face.

“You can’t do it. You can’t kill me.” He said as her hand twitched.

Allison got up as she looked at her hands, covered in blood. She was becoming Ennis. Killing him wasn’t going to help or solve her problems. Ennis got up and looked at her. He brought his claw up to strike her down but he froze. They looked up and saw Derek behind him with his red red and fully shifted. 

“I have no problem killing you for what you did to them.” He said.

The red faded before Ennis fell to the ground. There were five holes on his spine, covered in blood. Derek looked at Lydia, making sure she was okay before he looked at Allison. He noticed the red eyes.

“Now everything makes sense.” He said as he walked towards Allison.

Allison looked at him before she ran off. Lydia watched Allison. She was scared of what happen. Derek sighed and looked at Lydia.

“You okay? Did he touch you?” He asked. Lydia kept looking at the end of the cave.

“No…”

* * *

Lydia walked down the stairs of the abandoned station. Derek got her back to her house and she changed her clothes and left right away to look for Allison. She followed Ennis’s blood scent. She looked around and saw Allison in one of the cabins, staring her her hands. The blood had dried and were brown. Lydia frowned as she walked over to her. She noticed Allison was still shifted. Gently, she came over and got to her knees. She got onto her knees and took ahold of Allison’s hands, watching her jump a bit.

“Allison, it’s okay.” She said.

“...I-I-I almost b-became like him-m.” Lydia watched a tear drop fall from Allison and onto her hand.

“But you’re not. Allison Rebecca Argent, you are nothing like Ennis. I asked Derek how you were able to become an Alpha. He told me you’re a True Alpha. That means you earned your status by the strength and purity of your character. And your goal was always to protect people and even in your condition, you came to rescue me,” Allison looked up and saw Lydia was crying, “You earned this and Ennis never earned his. And you have me. You have a beta who loves you to death and will remain loyal to you forever. Allison, I love you.”

Lydia leaned up and kissed Allison. Oh how long this kiss was waiting to happen. Allison leaned into it as she returned the kiss back. She felt Lydia’s hands move to her face, holding onto her. Lydia broke the kiss and looked at Allison. She had unshifted during the kiss. She started to cry before she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Lydia’s neck.

“I l-love you.” She said. Lydia kissed her on the head.

“I love you too.” Lydia said as she hugged her. Lydia let her go. She wiped her tears away and gave her a smile.

“Let’s get you to my house and get you cleaned up. Then go to bed. in the morning, we’ll talk to Derek about what to do next since you’re a Alpha. Sound like a plan?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah.” Allison said. Lydia smiled and kissed her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Lydia sat on the porch in front of Allison’s house. She had to at least talk to her parents about what happen and being a werewolf. It was Derek’s suggestion since Allison wanted to live on her own now. She didn’t want to live at Lydia’s so she could have her own space and she feared what would happen if she lived at Derek’s. Who knows what would happen with two Alpha’s living under the same roof. Allison had to get her stuff from the Argents at least. Derek had found a place for Allison to live at.

She heard the door open and Allison come out with a couple of duffle bags. She had a beanie on. She hadn't gotten around to cutting it but Lydia thinks it was she wanted to let it go out for once. Lydia got up and took one of them from her. Then she noticed her eyes. They were red and puffy. She brought her hand up and rubbed her thumb on her cheek.

“How did it go?” Lydia asked.

“They unders-s-stand. I’m going t-to stay dead t-to all the ot-ther hunters. So I’m dead….They’re h-h-happy to know t-t-that me being a-a werewolf meant I-I-I was able to l-live the head-d-d injury.” She said. Lydia gave her a smile.

“It’s good. So I assume we’re protected now.” 

“Yeah. My d-d-dad will keep a-any hunt-t-ters off our trail. E-e-especi-ially if I don’t bite a-a-anyone.” Allison said.

“I don’t see you ever biting anyone to be honest. Now let’s get you to your new place. Alright?” Lydia took ahold of her hand and started to lead her to the car.

“Alright.” Allison said.

Lydia let go of her hand as she opened the trunk, putting the duffle bags in there. She wondered how much Allison was able to get out of her room. She closed it and they walked to the front, getting into the car. Lydia started the car.

“So I never asked how the Alpha talk went with Derek.” She said as she drove off.

“Um, fine. Meet another A-A-Alpha.” She said.

“Another one? There’s another in the area?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. S-S-Satomi. Mostly t-t-talked about powers and-d-d re-re-responsibility of an A-A-Alpha.” She said.

“That’s good even though the pack is just me and you.” 

“Yeah.”

“Now I’m going to bring up the one thing you hate, speech therapy. Who’s driving you?” Lydia looked at Allison and saw she was pouting. “I know you don’t want to go but the studder will get worst. You need to go. Am I clear?”

“...M-m-mom.” She said.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Is she picking you up too?” She looked over again and saw Allison nodded her head, “Good. Atleast they are going to try and re-connect.” 

“...yeah.” 

Lydia pulled up to the building. She pulled her her phone and checked the address before she got out of the car. She walked around the car and saw Allison get out of the car. She reached for Lydia’s hand. The redhead smiled as they went in. They followed Derek’s instructions and headed to the top of the building. Derek was infront of the door and looked at them.

“Nice to see you two touching again.” He said.

“I-it feels g-g-good.” Allison said.

“Good. Now I’m going to let you live here free but if you want cable or internet, you’re paying for that. Now I have something to tell you. With Ennis death, all his betas went looking for new Alphas. Alot of them refused to come to Allison because you couldn’t kill him and you’re at a disadvantage.” Derek said.

“That doesn’t mean she’s a shitty Alpha. She’s just as good as you and this other Alpha. she took the morale high ground in not killing him.” Lydia said.

“I  know. They think the one who got her ass kicked by Ennis should have killed him. But three of them came asking for you. Said you rejected one of them and then protected his mate. The other one is new and young.” Derek said.

“I-I-I rejected alot-t.”

“He said that. But I think you should consider accepting them into your pack.” Derek said.

“...Okay.” Allison said. 

Derek slid open the door and they saw three people in there and Lydia knew two of them: Scott McCall and Malia Tate. Malia had been one of the people who was in the pack the longest. Ennis found in the woods, fully shifted into a coyote. He turned her back and joined his pack. She was only fourteen. Ennis didn’t give her to anyone till after Lydia and Allison came. She was given to Scott. He had been bitten shortly before the two of them. He was to be given Allison but she fought back and broke his jaw. Lydia found the boy and told him she didn’t mean it. Thankfully Scott understood. He didn’t want this either.

But when Scott and Malia saw each other, they fell in love. Lydia knew it because that’s how she felt with Allison. They were one of the successful mates. When Ennis forced Scott to reproduce with Malia, Allison stepped in. They were only sixteen and Allison didn’t approve of it. That was one of the nights Allison almost died. But the third person was just a kid. Shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore an oversized size hoodie and blue jeans with shoes that seemed to be close to falling apart. Malia and Scott smiled at the two. Lydia went over to them and smiled, giving Scott and Malia hugs.

“Lydia, it’s so good to see you.” Scott said.

“It’s good to see you two. Who’s this?” Lydia asked looking at the boy. Allison stayed near the door, not sure what to do. 

“This is Liam Dunbar. Ennis bite him after you two left.” Scott said.

“How o-o-old is he?” Allison asked looking at him. They turned to her as she walked towards him.

“I’m twelve.” He said and for some reason, it caused Malia to wrap her arms around herself. Allison noticed her actions.

“Have you hit puberty yet?” Derek asked.

“No.” Liam said.

“Y-y-you’re s-s-staying.” Allison said. She looked at Malia as she picked up on a extra heart beat. She knew why she crossed her arms when Liam mentioned his age.

“All of y-y-you are.”

“We don’t have to earn your trust or anything?” Scott said. Malia looked at Allison. She knew. Malia reached out to Scott.

“...She knows.” She said taking her hand. Lydia looked at her and then the others.

“Know what?” She asked.

“...An-n-nother, um,” Allison put her hand over her heart and tapped it. Lydia’s eyes widen and she looked at the two.

“Ennis started it after we left didn’t he?” Lydia asked.

“Forcing us to have sex till our mate was pregnant? Yeah. He kept Scott and me in the room for weeks till I was pregnant.” Malia said.

Allison closed her eyes. She was selfish in leaving with Lydia. It left everyone defenseless. This wouldn’t have happen to Malia if she was still there. Who knows how many of them are pregnant now? Lydia walked over and wrapped her arms around Allison’s.

“Don’t blame yourself. You needed to get out for your own safety. Malia helped me get the bags together so we could leave.” She reached up and brushed her cheek.

“And we’re in love. So having a child is something we wanted later on anyways.” Scott said.

“See?” Lydia said.

“...h-how many w-w-where hurt?” Allison asked.

“None. But we were forced to mate.” Scott said. 

“G-g-good.” Allison said.

“So we’re in her pack?” Liam asked. Lydia nodded her head.

“Yeah. You’re in the Argent pack. Scott, have you seen your mother? I know she’s worried.” Lydia looked at the male.

“I was going to her next with Malia. What about Liam?” Scott asked.

“We’ll take him. We’re going to have to explain to his parents about him being a werewolf. Think you can do that?” Lydia looked at Allison. 

“I-I-I have too.” Allison said.

“What’s with the stutter?” Liam asked.

“Allison spilt her head open. It should have killed her but Alpha abilities. The stutter is one of the side effects.” Lydia said.

“What’s the other?” The boy asked. Allison lifted up her hand, showing she couldn’t curl it.

“T-that.” She said.

“Oh.” Liam said.

Allison nodded. She looked at the four before she turned to Derek. He gave her a smile and got one back in return. She knew what he was thinking. She’ll make a good Alpha. One that this group needed, understood what happen to all of them. She looked at Lydia and kissed her on the head.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a month since it all happen. Liam and Scott were back in school and Malia got her G.E.D.; with the baby coming, she didn’t want to deal with school work. And Allison had settled in the loft. Then again, she let Lydia decorate it so it had it’s fair share of the latest trends while Allison had various posters and signs up on the walls. Expect up by the bedroom, she had photographs around it. 

Lydia opened the door and had Liam behind her. She was tutoring him and they would do it at the loft because Liam would have random violent burst and this way they could control him when he burst. They looked around for her.

“Allison?” Lydia called out. There wasn’t a answer.

“Could she be in the bathroom?” Liam asked as he closed the door behind them.

“With luck, yeah. Go to the counter and set up.” Lydia said as she headed to the stairs.

She went up stairs and saw Allison was in bed with the pillow over her head. The redhead smirked as she walked over to her. There was alittle shock that she was in bed asleep. But the time in the hospital might have helped. She crawled onto the bed and pulled the pillow off and saw she had her face buried into the other pillow. 

“Ally, come in. Get up.” She said.

“No.” She moan.

“Come on. Be an Alpha.” Lydia gently smacked her causing her to moan. Lydia kissed her on the head before she got off the bed and headed downstairs. 

“What she in the shower?” Liam asked as he pulled his books out.

“No. In bed. How much do you have today?” She asked.

“Not alot. I understood what they were talking about in class.” Liam said.

“Good.” Lydia said as Allison came down, “Morning Ally.” Lydia looked over and her eyes widen a bit. She had a septum piercing and that was a arrow shape on her forearm. She pointed at her girlfriend.

“When did this all happen?” She asked.

“A-a-after you left yester-ter-terday. I had to g-g-go to Derek f-for the t-t-tattoo. Blow tor-r-rch.” She said which cause the two to look at her.

“What?” Liam asked.

“He burned you for it?” Allison nodded her head, “Oh god.” Lydia put her hand over her mouth.

“It’s fine.” Allison said as she took a seat beside Liam.

“Is this going to be a new thing? Tattoos and piercings?” Liam asked.

“Maybe.” She said as Lydia took a seat.

Allison watched them do school work before Malia and Scott came in. They both had smiles on their face and Malia was holding something in her hands. Allison gave them a smile as they came over. Malia put the picture down and it was an ultrasound. All three looked at it and Lydia snatched up the photo and looked at it.

“Is this?” She asked.

“Yep. That’s little Evelyn.” Malia said with a smile. Lydia looked at her.

“You’re naming her after your mother? Does your dad know?” She asked.

“Yeah. After we found out the sex, I called my dad and told him. And said I wanted to name her Evelyn Jessie McCall.” Malia said.

“McCall?” Allison asked.

“Both are parents want us to get married for the baby. We figure it was a good idea even though we’re mates.” Scott said.

“Marriage. Oh how I would love that.” Lydia looked at Allison. Allison gave her a look.

“I’m dead. Nope.” She said. Lydia looked at her. Allison groaned.

“Af-af-after you finish s-s-school.” She said.

“Good. Does this mean you’re proposing?” Lydia asked.

“Do I have too?”

“I would like it.”

Allison sighed. “M-m-marry me.” Lydia smiled as she walked over to Allison. She kissed her on the head.

“Yes.” she said 

“There.” Allison smiled.

“So you two will marry first and then you too. Then maybe I will.” Liam said.

“Oh I look forward to that day. But for now, homework. Finish up.” Lydia tapped on the table.

* * *

Lydia lied in the bed with Allison with Lydia’s laptop on the end. Lydia missed this. Curling up with Allison was they watched Netflix. Well more of being in Allison’s arms. She took her finger and traced it along the arrow. It was a simple, outline of a arrow. She told her Derek took a blowtorch to it because the burning nonstop slowed the healing process. So the mark couldn’t heal. Boyd and Peter had to hold her down as it happen.

She looked at the Alpha. It was surprising how much has changed in close to a year. And they both grew. Both broke free from abuse. And both have been helping the other out and with Scott and Malia. They suffered from Ennis’s abuse. Liam was lucky. He was young enough to know follow the person who scared you. Allison looked at her.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey...Can I tell my mom we’re engaged?” Lydia asked. Allison grinned. 

“You can.” Allison said as she leaned forward and kissed her on the head.

“Good. You know this means I’m going to start planning the wedding throughout senior year.” 

“I know….No c-c-college?”

“I don’t know. You’re here and this is where the pack is. I might do online classes and get a degree that way. I don’t want to leave you.”

“Go to c-c-college.”

“I’m not leaving you.” 

“You n-n-need to go.” Lydia looked at her. She took ahold of her hand.

“You know that means I’ll be gone most of the year. Think you can handle that?” Lydia asked.

“I sp-sp-pent two years not t-t-touching you or s-s-seeing you r-r-really.” Lydia nodded her head.

“True. So I can start applying to colleges?”

“Yes.”

“Good. And I know when I come home, you’ll be home and waiting for me. And I’ll pretty much be here the whole time. And when I’m at school, I’ll call you as much as I can. But you’ll have Malia, Scott, little Evelyn, Liam, and Derek. Plus his pack. So you won’t be alone.” 

“Nope.” She said.

Lydia smiled as she leaned up and kissed her.


End file.
